The Summer we meet again
by xx1haruxx
Summary: Once irreplaceable friends have become someone totally strange to her. When Sakura finally came back to Tokyo after 7 years of departure, how can accept the unreasonable change in Naruto and Sasuke. Once little angels to her has become the gang of the school, the most evil people she'd ever seem, and the most obnoxious of all. Full summary inside! (beware grammar problems)
1. Chapter 1

After the departure with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke came across something that change their entire life. Once little angels have became devil of the school, ruling others as if they are trash. No one dares to oppose their authority and their power ever since the two killed 20 students in front of the school. Not even police or teachers are brave enough to risk their live to interfere with their business. They have more power and money than anyone in the world. Interfering is just the easiest way to suicide. What happens when the cherry blossom came back after 7 years? How could she accept the fact that the 2 of her best friend have became someone entirely strange to her?

This is my second Naurto fanfic, hope you like it. Like before I kinda like dark stuff sometimes so this one will contains some. This story is rated T but I might add some M since I'm really not so sure.

Anyway, the first chapter is on their childhood and second will be where it all starts, so enjoy:)

xxxxx

Chapter 1

Summer is season most people consider is the best, and to the 4 year old Haruno Sakura, this one summer became the most important one of her life.

Just a week after the little Sakura's birthday, the family decided to move to Tokyo from Hokkaido to start their new life. Little did she know, this is the place where she met her two irreplaceable friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura, a brave and adventurous girl, is a positive and lovely child. Everyone who she knew loves her for her cheerfulness and her can-do spirit. Even though her mother always urges her to be more girly like most girls in her age, she still hates to be someone that she's not. Believing in herself and choose the choice the individual wanted is something she has always keep in mind. Unlike most children, she has a unique personality that some adult finds it strange but love her for the way she is. Haruno Sakura, for a 4 year old, does not like candies, she like helping others with anything she could do. She never asks for anything in exchange, she only says, "I am happy that I can help you." She also doesn't cry, whenever she falls or parents didn't go to the school meeting, she always faces obstacles with a smile.

The new home she's about to stay is not big or pretty compared to the 2 on her left or right, in fact, it might even be twice or triple times smaller than the other two. But Sakura didn't care as long as she could stay with her parents. Due to the family's financial problem, her parents are rarely home. She understands they have economic crisis and hated when her parents argue over money problems. But she knew this kind of problem, she cannot interfere.

That day of the summer, she met her both neighbors, the Uchihas and Uzumakis. Their two sons were the same age as Sakura, they were also cute little angels who always carry on their angelic smile.

From the day she moved into her new home, she started a new life, and meet her new best friends. Uchiha Sasuke, has dark hair and dark eyes along with a pretty face that every girl wants. He's shy when he first met Sakura, but her sweetness changed his point of view on her. The other boy who hangs around with the Uchiha a lot is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto has a really pretty golden blond hair just like his dad's, his blue eyes are one of his most attractive traits. They are diamond blue with sparkles on them whenever he sees the pinked hair girl.

They quickly became friends after their first meeting. From that day on, they were considered inseparable. The three children met up regularily everyday for their little adventure around the neighborhood or hang out in the park nearby. The part with the most fun, they considered, was planting flower seeds near the park. It's just something they look forward to daily.

Each day after they goes out, they always came back with mud hands and shirts along with a satisfy smile. Those smiles can win off every adult's heart.

Because Sakura's parents are rarely home, Sasuke and Naruto always invites her over to join them for dinner. And once she accepts one of them, the other would come over so they can hang out together. Mrs and Mr Uchiha and Uzumaki are very welcome each time the adorable girl came over. She never fails to amuse them.

Their time together was irreplaceable, they sleep together, laugh together, and get scold together. Because of these memories, Sakura has always thought she's the happiest person in life even though she doesn't have the love from her parents.

During Sakrua's 5th birthday, it was the only birthday in her 5 year of life that she actually experienced the feeling of celebrating. That morning, still quite cold from the late March wind, Sakura went over to Sasuke and Nauto's house asking if they want to come to the little mountain nearby to continue their adventure from yesterday, but they both say they were busy. So instead, she went by herself with some lunch and snacks she packed. As usual she climbed a few trees and play along the river, picking up unique stones she found.

By the time she decided to head back, it was already 6 o'clock. She got back around 6:40, and as usual the house is dark since her parents are never home anyway. She hates the dark but there is really nothing she could do about it. Walking over to the light switch, she reached up slowly with her little hands. The moment she turned on the light, her heart almost beat out when something popped and flowers started to land on her from above.

From where she stood she can see her two best friends stood by the decorated living room, along with some deformed foods on the table. She knew at that instant they made them, she could see their bandaged fingers. They never make successful desserts or food but Sakura was too happy to care. It's the first time someone celebrated with her. She had never told them her birthday but for some reason they found out. She was so happy that she nearly gave them a bone crashing hug.

That day, they ate happily together and afterwards get food poisoning together. But they were happy they got to be in the same room in the hospitable.

When they started school at the age of 6, every girl in the school are jealous of the little Sakura that she got to hang out with the two most popular idols in school. They hated her for her closeness with their lovely Uchiha and outgoing Uzumaki. The president of the Sasuke and Naurto fan club was the hardest to deal with. Her name was Ino. Ino, as the club president, always find a way to bully Sakura so she could get away from the two boys, but of course, the little brave Sakura never succumb to others. She faced on to Ino's confrontation in front of the class along with all girl gang up on her.

She hated violence so she never hit anyone, sometimes the girl draws on her table, sometimes they take away her lunch and sometimes they mock her so she would be a disgrace standing next to the most popular boys in school. But, Sakura didn't care. They can continue to do whatever they want; she doesn't care if she does not have any other friends as long as she has Naruto and Sasuke. They were all she need.

However, sometimes her anger has a limit. One day, just a little before lunch time, the fan girls walked over and started to mock her saying that she's ugly or she doesn't worth being with Naruto or Sasuke. At first, Sakura didn't care, all she was thinking at that moment was how long they are going to continue this since she wanted to meet up with the other two for lunch as soon as possible. But as she soon as she felt someone pulled on her bracelet, she quickly pull her hand back and tell them to stop. The bracelet is very important to her; she got it for her 5th birthday from Naruto and Sasuke. She got two, one blue and one golden, each on both of her wrists. Sakura was very happy since it is the first time she received a gift from someone, she had also asked why they both got the same kind of present but Naruto and Sasuke just look at each other with an annoyed face saying that "He copied me."

So when they fan girls started to make fun of her bracelet and grab Sakura's right wrist trying to yank the bracelet off, the little cherry blossom reacted for the first time. Using her left hand, she hold it into a tight fist, at first the others watching thought she might hit the girls but then she pound it hard against her table, so hard that it made a table cracking noise which made the girls backup and the boys flinched.

" Please don't touch it." She was mad. In fact it is the first time she got so mad over something. All the girls step out of her way as she walked out the classroom. They never mess with her again.

Their years pass by fast, on the third year, they went to the New Year Festival together. With Sakura wearing a Kimono Sasuke's mother lend her. The kimono was in a shaded pink adorned with cherry blossom across; it fits perfectly around the girl's slender body. Even though the outfit was from a long time ago, it still looks just as new and well preserved after all those years.

After Naruto's mother helped Sakura put on her kimono and did some effort on her hair, the two boys flushed like tomatoes when they saw the pretty girl step out the room. They even wondered if that's Sakura for a second. In the two's eyes even without any special makeup, Sakura is already the prettiest girl they had ever seen in their live. But now with some effort, she looks like a goddess to them; they hope at that instant they could marry her.

On their fourth year summer, they went to the beach for 3 days and 2 nights. 8 year old Sakura wore her strawberry swimsuit making the two boys wonder if she likes strawberry. They slept on the second floor, and when their parents didn't notice they sneak in some shave ice along with a huge bottle of coke. After they were sure their parents are asleep, the three naughty children ate their fresh ice and drank the whole bottle of choke while watching the moon and counting stars.

The second day, they get caught. They got scold together but with Minato being such an easy dad, they got away with only a few chores to deal with.

The fifth year was one of the most memorable of all. The first day of July after the children's last school day, they head to Kyoto for camping. Camping was something the kids wanted to do the most. They fished along the river and the 2 boys made a deal themselves that the winner will get a kiss on the cheek from Sakura. However, due their carless arguing over "I'm gonna win" or "No, _I'm_ gonna win" for the whole time, Sakura won the race. She caught 20 fishes while the two got 2 mini fish each. At the end, the boys sighed in defeat and the pinked hair girl received two sweet kisses on each side of her cheek.

They went tree climbing, which Sakura won the race again. And on her way swinging around the trees, she even gathered all different kinds of fruits to share. Champion number one for tree climbing is definitely hers.

At night, the three slept in one tent and the adults sleep in another. But just like other times, they sneak out when they are sure their parents are asleep. They went over to the huge rock they found earlier that day and laid there to watch the night sky. The world seems huge above them with billions of scintillate stars illuminating above. They started to count but by the time they went to 20, they had already given up. While they lay there, a flashed went across the sky. The three quickly sat up and hurriedly make a wished before the star power, they consider, disappears. What did they really want? Adults would think they probably wanted new toys or new clothes, but however, the three didn't wish for something as simple as that. They wish for a bond that most people could not maintain.

"I will we could stay together forever." They prayed seriously in their head.

The sixth year quickly came. It the most painful year for the 10 year old Sakura, she has to move. Her parents' jobs were not doing so well here and now they had decided to head back to where they originally came from, Hokkaido. Even though Hokkaido is in Japan, to the three children, it is a place too far for them to reach each other. Sakura assured them she will keep in contact with them; she would send mails to them each week telling them how things are going. But even with a bright smile on her face, Naruto and Sasuke knew she's saddest person among all. She will be lonely and force to get accustomed to a new place.

Due to her parents' constantly changing work, she never had a close friend, this is the longest bond she'd ever had, and she hate to leave them. But this is something she cannot go against.

On the morning before her departure, Naruto cry so hard while Sasuke bit his lips so hard so he could control himself. But it still failed miserably with his tears soaking through his shirt.

Sakura give them a hug telling them she will be ok. She tried to control her tears as well, "Don't cry Naruto, Sasuke, I will never forget you guys." Her voice started to shake.

She slowly reach up and put her hands on each of their shoulder, "Didn't I tell you not t-to" a tear dripped down her face.

"….cry, it makes me sad too…" Tears threaten to pour out immensely. Never had she once cry so hard in her life. The last time she cried for about 5 minutes was when she was 2 years old when her mom slapped her on her face after she accidently broke her vase.

It's been so long since she let a tear fall. As much as she wanted her tears to stop, they didn't." Don't forget me." She rubbed her teary eyes.

With a final hug, Sakura got on the car. When the engine started and the wheel started to turn, Naurto and Sasuke chased after it waving and shouting they will never forget her. The pinked hair girl watched with a sad smile until her two best friends are out of sight.

But never did she knew that departure was the last time Naruto and Sasuke was the way they were.

Xxxxx

Chapter 2, Sakura will be 17! And she will meet Naruto and Sasuke back, but guess how much they changed?

Guys, please leave me a review and support me, I will continue the story if I get enough supports. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support! It makes me wanna write more!  
So chapter 2, they will see each other again. There is some dark content, or maybe not too dark, but anyway read and find out:)

Forgot to mention **Disclaimer**: I Don't own Naruto.

xxxxx

Chapter 2

The summer breeze feels warm and comforting against every inch of her skin. Standing on the peak of the hill, a girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes smiled at the familiar place she once lived.

It's been so long.

In take a deep breath, she called out as long as she could, "NARUTO, SASUKE, I, HARUNO SAKURA IS BACK."

Haruno Sakura,17 is back to the place she has been wishing for 7 years.

Tokyo.

Over the 7 years, little cherry blossom has already grown into a well dependent and pretty woman. Now to a new place, new home, new people, she will face them all without regrets. 7 years ago when she was forced to leave this place, she has already make up her mind to come back no matter what. Sakura, a high school student will be settle here once again, meet back her 2 best childhood friends, and continue to live on.

After the first year she moved into Hokkaido, she was force to face the bitter fate that her parents died in a car accident leaving her with nothing but herself. The 11 year old Sakura did not cry at their funeral, she want to be strong and never cry again. She hates tears, it make her feel helpless. As relatives came over to the funeral, no one was willing to adopt the poor child. They thought she is strange. For an 11 year old who didn't even shield a drop of tears at parents' funeral? They thought she was heartless. But in fact, she's the most heartbroken of all. For a child, all she wanted is just a compliment from her parents and a pat on her head saying something like, "you done a good job." However, that never happened and will never.

But because of her lovely grandma, Sakura was able to avoid living on the streets. Her 2 years spending with her grandma was one of the best memories she have. She always made her strawberry cupcakes and mochi to award her for her kindness and adorableness. However, when she turned 13, she was forced to accept another death.

Her grandma passed away leaving her alone again. For a 13 year old to continue survive on, she took multiple jobs and attend school at the same time to manage her daily expense. And after 4 years of accumulating all her hard earn money, she finally got enough to head back to Tokyo and began her life there once again.

It's has always been her dream to meet them again.

Now,17 , facing against her any future cruel destinies she will never give up. Even if the whole world turns against her, she will not give in. This is what Naruto and Sasuke taught her and what her grandma said with her last breath.

Sakura, after her declaration of returning, she quickly ran down the hill and into the familiar street. She wanted to see them as soon as possible, after the first week of their departure, she had been sending mails to them every week, but for some reason, after the first year, she had completely lost contacts with them. She has continue to sent, but never get a reply back.

Now the only thing she could do is go to their houses and see if anything had happened. Running in full speed with only one luggage, or more specifically, a bag, Sakura quickly charge towards her old home.

On her way, she meets the stores and people she used to know. She even meet Boyo, a very tiny gray cat, now a enormous fat one, which she loves to hang around with when she was little. But like before, the people and the place never change, Boyo is just as lazy as usual lying under the warm sun.

When she finally arrives at her destination, she panted heavily and eyes fill with horror as the sight of what she used to remember. The two houses that belong to her best friends were gone, what is left was only a flat land. Her old house was still there, but that's not what she came back for. What she wanted is to see them. She wants to hug them once more.

Her heart beat started to increase, what if she never finds them? What if they move away to a place she can't reach? Worries engulf her entire mind, _No, no it can't happen_. She shook her head in disbelief. Not thinking anymore, she rushed to knock on her-old home. The door opened in a soft click.

"Yes?" An old lady greeted her.

"Excuse me, do you know what happen to the two houses on your left and right?" She quickly asked hoping for an answer.

The old lady seems shocked for a moment like an electric shock went through her. After a short pause, Sakura tried again, "The Uchihas, and Uzumakis?"

The lady quickly shut the door with a loud bam, from outside, she could the old lady mumbling in a shaky tone. "I don't know, I don't know."

She definitely knows something. Sakura is not giving up on this, she really wants to see them again.

"Mrs. Ummm," looking at the door plate, "Kano-san, please tell me anything you know." Sakura continues to knock the door, not going to give up any hope in seeing them again.

Behind the door, the old lady sound more scare then before, "I don't know anything, please don't ask me!"

"Are they still in town?" Ignoring her lies, Sakura continues to force an answer out.

" YES, now please go away!" satisfied with the answer, the pinked hair girl bowed and muttered thanks before heading off. She smiled in relief, as long as they are still in town that means school will be the place where she could possibly meet them again.

Now after knowing they are ok and still within the search range, Sakura could start focusing on her other things. A place to stay and registration to enroll in school.

Looking at the map, she started her journey towards the only high school within the area. Konoha High. On her way, she asked around the people if they know anything about the two big houses down the street or if they knew anyone named Uchiha or Uzumaki, however, they all gave her a scary look and said they don't know anything.

After a long walk, she finally arrived in front of the school she hopes she will be enrolling. The school is huge with 5 floors along with fields for soccer, baseball, and football. The girl has begun to worry if she could afford this place.

Today is Tuesday, a few weeks after school has already started, she hope this is not a bad time to enroll. Everyone is having class right now, so she quietly walks up the stairs and passed the hall to the office. On her way, she could hear some weird shouting and screaming inside certain classroom. That made her a little alarm.

When she arrives in the office on the third floor, Sakura knock softly before the principle permits her to come in.

Once she's inside, she could she how messy the room is. Papers were all over the place with cup noodles decorated the red carpet. And the principle was hidden among the massive paper works.

"Excuse me?" Sakura called out for her attention.

"Hm?" A young woman with pretty blonde hair looks up from her work.

"Hi, my name is Sakura, and I would like to enroll into this school." She smiled brightly. "Oh, and here are my information." She handed the lady her pass records in school and her personal information.

"Ano...can I ask how much would it be for me to attend here." Sakura pray it would be an amount she could afford. She's low on budget, in fact, she never has enough money to support her daily expense. Her grandparents came from a poor family and so as her parents. For a high school student to live by herself, she needs to be as frugal as she can. Even though she has 5 jobs a day in Hokkaido, those money would not be enough if she needs to rent a place to stay.

"Umm, you have excellent performance in your earlier school. And you are even the champion in taekwondo, Karate, gymnasium, soccer, basket, etc….?!" The principle's eyes widen in disbelief as she flipped through all the awards Sakura has.

"Oh, I just love all sports, and I had a good shishou who taught taekwondo." Sakura replied enthusiastically.

"The price..." She tried again.

" I will grant you a scholarship."The blonde lady smiled as she hands her stuff back." My name is Tsunade, the principle of the school, I'm looking forward towards your performance this year." She held out her hand, which Sakura quickly shook and thanks her for her generosity.

" You can start school tomorrow morning, and your class will be..." Tsunade went over to look at some papers. "Oh god," she cursed quietly.

"Your class will be Class 3-5, (sigh), sorry this is the only available class." She looks down as if she's worry about something.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura thank her once more wondering why she's apologizing.

"It's just someone die-, I mean passed away due to some unpleasant event." She said sadly. "So we have an empty space."

"Your uniform is located next door." She pointed to her left. "And I hope to see you tomorrow, don't be late." Tsunade wave as Sakura heads out the door.

Once the door is close, she looks down in apprehension. " Please, don't go against them."

xxxxxx

After the cherry blossom received her uniform, she happily hopped out of school towards the main gate. She's really looking forward to tomorrow. Just thinking about the thought that she might meet them back make her chuckle in joy.

Just when she was about to step out the gate, a loud noise was heard and a table was suddenly thrown out from the third floor shattering the window into pieces.

_What?!_ Sakura's heart skipped a beat. A table out the classroom? From third floor?

Now, she's started to doubt if there is some wrong with this school. First screams, second cries, third a table...

Despite her curiosity, she could not go and interfere in class right now. And additionally, she has much more to do than getting herself in the class's business. Snapping herself out of the thought, she head off towards the street hoping to find a good deal of apartment for her to stay and some jobs to manage her expense.

xxxxx

The next morning.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Running her hands over the table to grab the alarm clock, the pinked hair girl sat up and yawn sleepily as she run her hands through her tangled pink her. After a tiring, long walk around the streets last night, Sakura has finally found an affordable place for her to stay. Even though it looks like crap, she's happy that there's a decent roof on it. She's ok with no warm water since when she trains with her shishou, she had to stay under the freeze waterfall for about 3 hours anyway. The kitchen looks funky but a little effort in cleaning up will do. After all, the payment was only about $300 a month, she wouldn't be expecting more.

Grabbing the clock she looks at it for a second and rubbed her sleepy eyes again so she hasn't mistaken the number. 7:30? wait, WAIT! Dammit, is already 8:30. Her eyes filled with terror, this is the first day of her school, and she's already late?!

Without a moment of grieving, she quickly get herself off the bed and head towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Rushing off to her room, she grabbed her uniform and quickly threw them on as she runs out the apartment. Her room was located in the second floor, but taking the stairs is just a pain. So instead, she jumped out the balcony and heads over to the fastest route she found yesterday.

Thanks to her flexibility and ability, jumping on trees or leaping over walls is not difficult to her. Within 8:45, she's already in the hall to her classroom 3-5.

Panting vigorously in front of the classroom, Sakura took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat down before putting a smile back onto her face. _Ok, here I come._

"Good morn-" The moment she opened the door, a person, who seems like a teacher, ran out with teary eyes and a black bruise adorned on his cheek; Sakura was quick enough to avoid the contact or she might be knock flat on to the floor.

"Iruka-sensei?" She asked quietly trying to see if he is her homeroom teacher. Iruka turned slightly but he continues to run as if his life is in danger.

Xxxxx

"Guys, p-please go back t-to your s-sit," Iruka begin with a shaky voice. He loves being a teacher, but being the homeroom teacher of class 3-5, no one would dare to risk their lives going against _them._ "C-class has already b-began 40 minutes a-ago." He cowardly hide behind his desk, hoping that he would not get beat up like the other day.

From the back of the room, a poor student begged pitifully for help, but no one dares to get themselves involve with the two kings of this school. Daichi, who accidently bumped into the devil ruler Uchiha Sasuke's desk earlier got himself in huge trouble.

Now, he had become their new toy. Under the king's order, Daichi was tie onto to the wall in the back of the room with everyone staring and in front of him sits the two people no one dares to go against, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Didn't we play this game already?" Uzumaki Naruto looks at Daichi with disgust as he puts his legs on the table and hands behind his head.

"Is fun." Uchiha Sasuke simply waved his hand, and one of the student brought a few knifes over.

Daichi begged desperately for forgiveness, but these two are the devils of school we are talking about, begging never works. Nothing please them expect seeing others in pain.

With a callous expression, Sasuke aim the shape object at his target, Iruka, hesitated for a second but he taken his courage and walks up towards him. "P-please l-l-let Daichi-kun g-go." He looks at the two sitting on the chair with an almost crying-face.

Without needing to say anything, one of the students went over and landed a bruising punch on the teacher's face." FUCK, didn't you see Uchiha-san was having fun?!" Okuma Aki, one of Sasuke and Naurto's loyal servants punished the teacher for his arrogantness.

"Ano, Iruka teacher, can you stop shoving your ass into our business?" Naruto inhaled a cigarette and blow out the smoke directly onto Iruka's face.

On the other chair, absolutely annoyed at the teacher's interference, Sasuke took the cigarette from his mouth and rubbed the burning part against the poor Iruka's hand making a flesh burning smell.

"Interfere once again, your head will be gone." He glared at him with dangerous eyes. The teacher step back in fear, if they said it, they meant it. Iruka's eyes started to water and within no time, he found himself running away from their terrifying aura. He quickly slide the door open, not daring to look back. He was so fast that he almost crashed onto the pink hair girl standing at the door.

Turning slightly as she called his name, Iruka knew she must be the new student who will be attending his class. She looks so innocent and bright, poor kid, Iruka can't help but feel sad for her that she will from now on face the devils of the school. It would be a pity to see her break like the others in class.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FREAKING MADE IT!" A loud shouting was heard from the inside.

Peeking her head inside the chaotic classroom, Sakura could see the tables all messed up in the front and everybody was standing around two figures in center of the room. The students formed a barrier around the two in the middle making the girl hard to see their face. But anyway, she guesses they are having fun at whatever they are doing. After a moment of standing there, she decided is time for her to introduce herself.

"Good morning guys! I am-"

"SHIT, teme, let me do the next one!" Her words were interrupted by the figure sitting in center.

Over the years, Sakura didn't change much. She still keeps her soft heart and cheerful personality, but one thing she changed is her temper. If someone unreasonably pissed her off, they are done for life.

When she was about to try to get their attention again a small cry was heard within the student circle. Curious at the seem-fun activity, the pinked hair girl tip-toe herself to get a better view at whatever they are doing.

At first she thought something was wrong with her eyes, but when another cry erupted from the guy on the wall. Her heart dropped.

"W-What are you guys doing!?" Sakura quickly pushed herself towards the student tied pitifully on the wall with blood pouring out from his limbs. His left arm and right arm were pierced with silver knifes along with some bruises on the side of his face.

The students, all at once, focus their attention on the female who's brave or stupid enough to interfere with the kings' business. Ignoring their cold glares, Sakura ran towards Daichi and untie the ropes as gentle as she from his arms and legs.

The two figures sat still looking at her with cold eyes, thinking this woman has probably lost her mind getting so smart interrupting their fun. Watching her as she untie his prey, Sasuke wasn't too fond at her actions. Is it the first time in a year that someone had gone against him? Whatever it is, she has just ruined his mood.

Still holding onto the knife, he guess he will have to deal with his new target. Not even bother aiming, Sasuke threw it hard against the pinked hair woman who's back was on him.

Sakura's eye twitched as she sense the object flying towards her. With a simple shift of her head, she caught the knife in between her fingers next to her ear. That made the crowd speechless. Does she have an eye on the back of her head or what?

Catching a knife, to the pinked hair female, is just a piece of cake. When she trained with her demonic shishou, she even needed to catch bees with chop sticks.

" Can you seriously not wait a second, I'm busy." Her words were directly at the center two, but her back still faced them as she tried to pull the knifes away from Daichi's arm.

Daichi's eyes were filled with terror as Sakura treats his wounds. He wasn't scare because of the simple pain. He is scared of the things _they _might do to him after this. This kind of pain is nothing compare to the ones _they_ make when they are serious.

"D-Don't, don't interfere the kings." Daichi wrapped his hands around his head in horror.

Sakura look at him with sympathy, how could someone do something like this? Isn't this clearly human abuse? Anger flushed into her face, "Are you out of your min-" She turned to faced the so-call kings with frustrated eyes, but the moment she did, she was meet by their familiar eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke?" This is impossible; she never expected she would meet them under such circumstances. She had always dreamed that they will meet once again in a flowery garden and under warm sun with a smile on their face.

Now, the imagine of her wonderful reunion is shattered into pieces.

Naruto still has the prettiest blond hair she had seemed, but the once baby blue color in his eyes was gone. They look so different. His carefree aura was gone, what is left is his evil expression that makes her worry.

Sasuke's hair was slightly longer, but his gorgeous face was more define than she remembered. His eyes too, the once brightness were no longer there, there is only a hollow and feeling of emptiness in his eyes.

Naruto sat lazily in the chair with a cigarette on the corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything but just stares at her. Sasuke, next to him, looks definitely annoyed.

When Sakura was about to say something, their words painfully pierce her heart shattering it into pieces.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!  
One of you asked is it a narusaku or sasusaku, I am really not sure who to choose, I like both of them. But don't worry I will try to focus on both sides :)

xxxxx

Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

There was a pause. A long silent pause that made the other students watching chuckled as if the pinked hair girl finally noticed who she's messing with.

"W-who?" Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs.

"Is me, Haruno Sakura." They still didn't response.

"We known each other since we were 4." Her expression was filled with hurt and worry. What if they really don't remember her? How can accept this, she could accept everything, expect them forgetting her. This is what she longed for for 7 years, it's her dream to meet them back.

Why is this happening?

After another pause she asked again in a much quieter tone, "Do you not remember me?" Still on the floor, she watches them as if they are thinking about her question. She could not bear it if they say 'no'. This is one thing she could not bring herself to believe they do not remember her after the 6 years of memories they have with each other.

They have been who she's living for.

"Sakura.. Sakura... OH, isn't that the chibi girl who lived between us?" Naruto looks down at her with a blank expression. He didn't seem to care much, but continue to blow out clouds of smoke.

Sasuke, next to him made an annoyed grumble. Throwing his cigarette on the floor, he got up and walks towards her with an irked expression. All the students back up as the Uchiha walks towards the girl and forcefully yanked her up by her collar. It seems like they might be in a fight sooner or later and no one dares to get themselves involved with the king's decision.

"Yeah, I remember. But..." He heaves her closer to him so their faces were merely an inch away. His onyx eyes glared darkly into her emerald ones.

"I don't give a crap who you are. You just ruined my game." He pulled on her collar harder making the girl snapped.

He smells like blood and smoke unlike what she used to remember. His blue berry and minty smell was gone. His warm presences he gave her each time they spend with each other is gone.

Everything about him is different.

Now the girl is angry. She not angry just because he grabbed her by her collar, she's not angry just because he barely remembers her. She's angry that he was hurting a person for fun. As a response, Sakura also grabbed him on his barely arranged tie. She yanked it hard just like he did it to hers.

"Are you fucking serious?! That's a game?!" She incredibly furious now. She doesn't care anymore if they don't remember her, she doesn't care if they hate her from now on. She just cannot stand people mistreating others as if they are trash.

The class watches with in fear. Is she insane trying to declare a war against the two kings?

Upon his words, Sasuke's eyes slightly widen. Is been so long someone went against them like this. Last time a third year guy named Shinsuke and his gang got Naruto and Sasuke angry end up all dead with the leader pinned in front of the school gate, and after that, no one dares to stand before the two anymore. This is going to be fun.

With a smirked, the Uchiha released her collar and said something that made the others response.

"Fuck her." As if his words were an order, everyone started to charge towards the girl. A few grabbed her by her shoulders and more charge to grab her legs to prevent her movement.

Sasuke stood there with a smirk, which Sakura really want to wipe it off his face. He wants to see how long she could last. 2 minutes? Or maybe 3?

Sakura for a second was shock at his words but she knew he's no longer the Sasuke she knew anymore. They completely changed. Tightening her fist, she begins to react.

The trainings she had been doing with her demonic shishou have come into hand. With her well-developed flexibility and her tiny body, she moves as a quick as a cat, but contains an inhuman strength.

Pushing herself up, she did graceful back jump pulling the guy holding her shoulder together. In others eyes it looks like she's jumping as if she doesn't weight a pound. And with her strength she threw the guy who weights probably twice as she does over at the arrogant Uchiha.

But of course, with a slight shift of his head, he dodged it.

"DAMMIT! Sasuke, Naruto you will pay for this!" Haruno Sakura,17, has just declared a war upon the richest and the most powerful people ever existed.

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAKING BULLSHIT GOING AGAISNT UCHIHA-SAN AND UZUMAKI-SAN." Aki, the loyal servant, charge fiercely at the pinked hair girl. He is perhaps the more fighting type than the others in the class. But to Sakura, he's just as easy to deal with as a piece of cake.

With a step on his foot, he quickly yelps in pain and bend down to rub his swollen foot cost by the girl's abnormal strength. But as he bends down, his face connected with Sakura's knee making his nose bleed frantically. Aki, immediately fainted weakly on the floor making the others back up at her incredibleness. It is probably the first time someone beat up Aki except the two kings.

And what bother others is how lamely he ended.

Naruto watching on the side whistled coolly at her performance. Never had he seen a girl act so un-lady like. However, he's actually fond of her short-temper behaviour.

Sakura continues to face every enemies coming at her, after 5 minutes or so majority are down leaving females and some weak boys who doesn't dares to involve.

_Errr, dammit, I'm so hungry. _Sakura cursed as she felt her stomach grumble craving for food. Now she remembers she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. And with the sudden amount of exercise, her stomach is screaming at her to get feed.

Unfortunate for her to let her guard down, she didn't noticed Naruto was merely a feet away and before she knew, her hands were pinned against the wall.

In front of her, the blondie looks amused at her petite form. She doesn't look too tiny from far, but now close up, she's almost a head shorter than he is.

"You got some guts. Bitch." Naruto looks down at her will an evil smirk. His height casted a shadow over the petite woman.

"Let go." Sakura looks up at him with her irritated eyes. What bothers her the most right now is his height, when had he gotten so tall. She remembered how the little Naruto was the shortest among the three, but totally different now. She's confident she has grew over the 7 years, but they grew more than she can imagine. Even their personality.

"What if I don't?" Naruto tighten his hold around her wrists.

With anger building up, the pinked hair girl attempt to free herself. She's strong, even Naruto has to admit. Her strength is abnormal for a girl to carry. But his stronger.

A small grumble erupted inside her again. Her form suddenly weakens at her stomach's cry for food. Naruto watches with amusement as she struggled just a second ago and now limply pinned against the wall.

"Giving up now?" He bends down to catch her eyes. He has a smile adorned on his face, but Sakura knew it's his dangerous facade.

Not happy with his words, the girl looks up to meet his eyes. OF COURSE, she's not going to give up. If she uses all her strength to push him away, she probably, PROBABLY can get herself free. But if Sasuke decided to interfere, this is it for her.

She can't win against the two.

"Let her go." It is Sasuke. Is he going to beat her up himself, Sakura can't help but think of how to dodge if he attack suddenly.

" Don't kill her...yet." He looks at her with an amused expression.

"Or else our whole year will be bore. I want to see how long she can last until she breaks." With a smirk, Naruto released her understanding what his buddy meant.

" I don't want our new toy to break too fast though." The blondie grinned smugly and planted a slight kiss on the side of her cheek. He obviously is having fun with her.

"Don't die so soon, bitch." Naruto with a last look at her left the room with Sasuke.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Her face flushed with anger. She knew he's just teasing her.

_Dammit. _As much as she want to get angry, her stomach over wins her temper. She so damn hungry right now. The girl sighed tiredly and looks at the chaotic classroom. Most students are still lying on the floor but some have already recovered and look at her with disdainful eyes.

A group of girls standing in the back of the group murmured something she couldn't hear, but she knew it is something negative planning against her. Their looks they are giving her and the way they laugh show it all. Through her earlier actions, they knew she would not hit girls. During the last 10 minutes she fought against the class, girls were only slightly pushed away and never get injured.

Damn they now know the pinked hair girl has a soft heart against females.

With another heavy sighed, Sakura slowly walk towards where her bag is. After she settles herself down in a random chair, the class was quiet with eyes directly at her burning holes on her back.

Her wonderful dreamily high school life is gone. With the whole school against her, she will have to be strong if she wants to live.

Her spirit and energy today just sink all the way from one hundred to five percent. She exhaustedly lay her head down on the desk. The teacher probably won't come for a while; maybe she could take a nap to settle her mood towards the over dramatic first day of school.

While she lies there, she thought of the little Sasuke and Naruto, she thought of the memories she has with them. What happened over the 7 years that made them change so much. She wants to know, she wants to figure out everything. Just when she was about to drifted to sleep, a group of girls came over.

"Bitch," One of the girls kicked her desk, but Sakura didn't lift her head to acknowledge them. She knew they are looking for trouble.

"Don't you dare interfere with Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama again." They are obviously the two kings' fan girls with the tone they are using. Sakura had learned it over the 6 years she spends with her two ex-best friends. They are always popular, and her? Always the eyesore in girls' eyes.

She still didn't shift a bit at their confrontation, "ARE FREAKING DEAF?" Fan girl B kicked her desk so hard that it fell on the floor. But Sakura knew before it came so she lifted herself first to avoid the compact.

The pinked hair girl sat still on the chair for a second before looking up at the girls on her left. She smiled brightly at them, making the girls back up at her unusual behaviour." That won't do." Her tone was as well cheerful and bright.

This little issue didn't bother her at all, she doesn't get mad easily. Her optimistic personality is what keeps her live on since she was little. She gets short temper when it comes to other people's business, but when is about herself, she has steady control over it. When she sees others get hurt, she could not control herself. She hates to see others shield a single tear; she hates to see others bleed. If she could do anything to stop the misfortunate events she will do it no matter what.

The fan girls look at her with repulsion, but didn't say anything. Sakura, doesn't want to get the situation more tense then it already is, she went over to picked up the table and set it back down where it was. Looking at the clock, is only 9 o'clock, she guess the teacher is unlikely to come within an hour or two. Troubles are never something anyone wants to deal with and so as her, so instead of waiting she grabbed her bag and went out the classroom heading towards the roof.

Through the years of experience in schools, she learned roof is the best place to make her feel happy and free of stress. She loves how the wind blows slightly against her skin and her pink hair.

The roof is located on the sixth floor, when the cherry blossom got there she can feel the smooth summer breeze the moment she opens the door. It's warm and refreshing. The sky is light blue with a few cotton clouds hovering over her. The wind brings along a slight sunflower fragrant which could make her forget all the unpleasant events for a moment.

It's so much like the back mountain she used to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke. She wanted so much to stay here forever and forget about the class and school but she knew she has to face it eventually. With a sadden smile, Sakura sat down leaning against the fence as support, she settle her bag next to her.

Stretching her legs and arm, she yawned like a cat and once again looks back at the endless blue sky. As she sat there, tiredness immediate strike her, now she also remember she only sleep for 2 hour last night. The aimless wandering around neighbourhood and streets has not been vain. She found 2 jobs that's suitable for her schedule. Perfect for afterschool and at night.

Within the next minute, Sakura is already in deep sleep indulging in her dream.

However, with the girl sleeping so deeply. She didn't not notice the danger coming.

Naruto and Sasuke are heading towards the roof.

Xxxxx

Give me feedbacks and I will update as soon as possible! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews/fav/follows.

Someone asked about the power thing, I don't know if I want to put super power like fire or ice..., but probably not. I will just make them with really good kung-fu kind of stuff.

Sorry about the grammar problems, I know is very sucky, but please be nice on the comments.  
English is not my first language and I came here a few years ago, so please accept my errors T-T  
I am trying to prove read as much as possible but maybe my skill is just not good.  
Again sorry, but please deal with it ;-;

Chapter 4

"Oi," A blondie bends down to look at the pinky's sleeping face.

"Fuck, why is she here?" The dark hair boy hissed in irritation.

"Guess this is fate." Naruto stares at the girl's peaceful expression. She does look pretty. Her hair flow slightly as the wind passes by. The scent of strawberry could be smelled the closer he gets near her.

_She grew so much._

Just when Naruto was about feel her hair to see if they are as soft as they seem, the Uchiha kicked the fence hard besides the girl's ear making her eyes slowly cracked open.

"Bitch." He called her in an irritated tone.

Sakura rubbed her eyes slowly to adjust the sudden brightness. She looks up at the two figures hovering over her.

"Huh?" She sounded so innocent as if a child just woke up from her afternoon nap. Noticing it is Naruto and Sasuke, her form stiffened slightly.

"You are in our territory." Sasuke stares at her from above."You better fuck off soon."

It's true that the school roof was considered the kings' personal spot. They like the view and thus they claimed it is theirs. They had claimed it a while ago and no one dares to step into this place anymore. Who dares to step in will receive punishment that the poor victim probably would not even want to think about.

"Your territory? Isn't it the school's roof?" The pinkette looks around to make sure she's still in same place she was.

"Yeah, but is ours." Naruto said while blowing a huge bubble with his minty gum.

"Isn't the roof public? You can't just claim it as yours." She said it lazily as she stands up from her sitting position.

The Uchiha watches her petite form as she got up, all he could see from his current height is blob of pink hair as he looks down. She's so short compare to them.

"If you want to stay here..." He stares at her as the girl rubs her hands together to get the dust off. "Then you can stay here forever." The male forcefully grab her by her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Itai- Damn Sasuke what are you doing?!" She looks into his dark eyes with a slight annoyance.

Sasuke can't help but get amused by her pity form. Her hands are so small, he can literary grab them with his one hand. It made him wonder how she proposes that inhuman strength.

"Didn't you say you want to stay here?" He smirked in a way that the pinkette has the sudden urge to punch his face.

"I didn't say that." She whimpers slightly as she felt her flesh rubbing against the fence.

Upon seeing her whimper, the Uchiha grinned. "Naruto, let me borrow your tie." He turns around to look at his buddy. The blondie did as he asked and took the tie that's barely hanging around his shoulder to the Uchiha.

Sasuke took it and much to Sakura's horror, he started tying her wrists onto the fence. As a response, she tried to kick his shin but he blocked her legs with his.

"Let go, bastard!" She struggles but failed to do so under his power grip.

She could feel the fabric wrap tightly around her wrists, but any of her protests were in vain. He's too strong. When the Uchiha was done, Sakura winced at how tight he had made it.

Without a word, Sasuke turns to leave. He could hear her continuous complaints from behind but annoy them as he begins to head down stairs.

The blondie smiled at her adorable reactions and an idea suddenly forms in his head as he sees her bag on the floor.

"You better get down soon, or I will be having fun with your bag." Naruto picks up her bag and started to swing it around his finger.

"No... please, don't take it." She sounds worry making Naruto wants to play around with it more.

Sakura looks at her poor bag with terror, she can't lose it. There is an amulet her passed away grandma gave it to her the last birthday she spend with her. She has kept it on her all the time. Her grandma made it for her with her name engraved on it with pink silk. The only thing she cannot lose besides the two bracelets Naruto and Sasuke gave her when they are little.

It's her treasure.

"Want it back? Come look for me." Naruto, with a final smirk left the roof leaving the girl wistfully watching her bag get kidnapped.

_No, no, no._ She needs it back, she can't lose it no matter what. This gift from her grandma is more important than her life. The amulet has always been with her to overcome all her hardships. It's her lucky charm. She cannot afford to watch it get taken away.

The girl started to struggle violent to get herself free. The more she struggles the more it hurts, she can feel the burning sensation as she the rope rubbed against her raw flesh. But she knows she has to get herself free as soon as possible, she doesn't want to lose the amulet.

At her continuous and frantic struggles, blood started to drip from the traces of the tie. But she doesn't care as long as she could go look for her bag. An hour passed or perhaps two hours, Sakura finally free herself from the fence. Her wrists were bloody but there no time to get worry about them, she needs to go find her bag soon.

The pinkette hurriedly rushed to the door the second she got herself down. Upon reaching the door, she cursed when she felt the door locked.

How the kami is she going to get out?

No one is going to come since the two kings have clearly stated this place is their territory. There is no other option except to knock the door down. She could not jump down from this height, she could of land safe and sound if she's in the second or third floor but any farther than that, she will not manage to take it.

With her abnormal strength, she's fully confident enough to knock down doors, but who the heck made a metal door on top of the roof?

Sighing in frustration, the pinked hair girl took a step back and takes in a deep breath before accumulating all the energy into her right fist. Closing her eyes, she reminisce the technique her shishou taught her.

_Bend your legs, your mind needs to be clear in order to success, now take a deep breath and accumulate the energy into your fist. When you feel the point, release all the energy at once towards the target. _

"What's that noise?" A student passing by the hall stop for a second to located the source of the sound.

"I think is from the roof." His friend next to him shivers as he remembers who the roof belongs to.

Both males came near the stairs and peek their head up cautiously to see what's causing the fuss. A huge dent was adorned on the metal door, and when the two decided to get a closer look, they regretted it immediately.

The metal door suddenly burst open and with the strength force into it. The door rolled down the stair in maximum speed almost crashing the two poor students watching with mouths open wide.

Standing in the roof entrance was a pink hair girl with a small fist formed. But just by looking at the door, the tiny fist would have made people twice her size flying across the campus.

The pinkette didn't waste any time after she breaks the door. Her amulet is the priority overall. Without a moment to look around the fuss she had caused, Sakura quickly jumped down the stairs and head towards her classroom for her bag. Students standing nearby watched with fascination.

_How the heck did she just break that metal door and fly down the stairs with one jump?!_No one dares to ask.

"NARUTO!" The pinked hair girl burst into her classroom, panting as she glanced around the room. All eyes turned on her, expressions were vary from fear, anger, to astonishment. Sitting in the back of the room, Naruto look up from French kissing the dark hair female. Next to him, Sasuke glance at the pinkette from the corner of his eye before going back to fondle with the woman sat next to him.

"Yo, pinky." The Uzumaki was amazed that she was able to break the door. He had thought that she would probably be locked up there until they come to open it for her. Guess they underestimated her.

"Where is my bag?" Sakura glanced around him hoping to locate her life line. But she didn't find it.

"Your bag?" The blondie said innocently as if he doesn't know anything. "Oh, that," he looked at her and smirked.

"I threw it away." He grinned evilly before going back to his woman.

Sakura's eyes widen upon his words. _He threw it away!? NO, NO._

She quickly went over to the only trash can in the room. _Where? where? _She digs into it as people watch her with disgusted looks.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her pity form. They cannot help but laugh at her anxious expression. This is so much more fun than playing around with the pathetic people who break easily.

Sakura went as desperate as flipping the whole trash can over when she couldn't find her bag. She sat there for a moment, her form slightly shaking. Most people watching would of thought she's crying, but in reality, she's shaking due to frustration. She might explode any second.

Before someone was going to kick the pinkette from the back, her head suddenly look up making the student back up immediately. As if she remembered something, Sakura quickly get on her feet and ran out the classroom in full speed.

_It should be there. _

She rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. When she ran down the stairs from the roof, she remembered looking down at one of the window on the way and there was a dumpster. Judging by Naruto personality, he would have thought walking to the trash can is a pain in the ass. The easiest thing for him to do is just throw it down the window.

When the girl finally got to the trash pile, she quickly run her hands over the trash bags.

_Please, please be here._

Her wrists started to sting as the blood dripped down from the rope trace, but she didn't stop her hands from running over and over the piles. Sweat rolled down from the side of her face. Her breath uneven due to her over running and over exhaustion, but she would not give up until she finds the amulet.

The school bell ring and as people hurry to rush home, the pinked hair girl continues to dig deeper and deeper into the piles. She has to find it fast, today is her first day of work and she cannot get fire or else she will not have enough money to pay for the rent.

After a moment, a black bag came into view. Her expression brightens as she sees the familiar material.

Sakura instantly run her hands inside to find her amulet. _Ah, is here._ She hug her piece of treasure tightly and smile to see it safe.

As she finished her lovely reunion with her lucky charm, Sakura hurriedly stood up, grab her bag, and run towards the school exit. Her work will be starting in 10 minutes, she needs to hurry.

At the school gate, a crowd of fan girls yell and scream loudly proposing their love towards the two kings. Naruto swing his bag onto his back while Sasuke blows out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. Whatever their actions are, they always made the girls go crazy for them.

They have the looks, money, and body. Girl's ideal boyfriend. As the two figures walk towards the black limousine waiting for them in front of the school gate, Sakura run passed by them not even bothering to give them a glance.

"So, she found it." Naruto laughed at her dirty appearance.

" You should of burned it." Sasuke next to him continues to smoke only taking a glance at the pink hair that caught his attention. Pink is the color he hate the most.

"She's pretty cute, I don't want her to break too fast." A servant came over as the two throw their bags at him.

"We will have more fun tomorrow." The Uchiha grinned as he got in the car.

"Yeah, we will."

Xxxxx

Review me please :D Happy to hear any suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

I made Sakura kind of OCC but please deal with it. I like her original personality A LOT but I like it the way I made her too.

Chapter 5

_Ughhh... Tired..._ The pink hair girl tiredly collapsed on her bed after the _long _day. Is already 3 am and she still haven't eaten anything since 2 days ago. She was proud of her body that she actually made it home instead of collapsing half way.

Unfortunate for the girl, the boss from her first work was a terrible asshole. The poor Sakura was only late for 3 minutes, thanks to _those two_, her boss has already lower her wages. Despite how much she wants to protest, she really needed this job. She cannot get fired.

The poor girl work all the way till 9pm in the café and for her, resting is and will never be a word in her dictionary. When she finally finished her first part time, immediately, she rushed off towards her second one.

Her second is the most energy consuming of all, construction. She had asked for all kinds of job but this was the only one available in this hour. At first she had begged the manger to let her work, however, because of her petite form the manger wasn't going to hire her. But after she lifted a whole pile of bricks with one hand, the manger was nice enough to offer her a good deal of wages.

When the cherry blossom finally done, her mind and body were barely supporting her to get home. Today is perhaps the longest day of her life. Even though she works 5 jobs back in Hokkaido instead of 2. She still feels her energy depleting from all the events happened just within one day.

The most stressful thing that bothers her is the two people she loves so much.

_Naruto, Sasuke._

Her mind cannot get away from her two best friends. Deciding to sleep off all her worries, Sakura let her mind slowly shut down.

Tomorrow will be another long day.

xxxxx

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring _

A hand went over to stop the morning caller. The pinked hair girl yawns heavily while stretching her arms and legs wide. Despite how late and how much she did yesterday, Sakura still woke up in full energy ready to head towards the war zone. She knew her life will be hard the moment she steps in Tokyo and she has already decided to face whatever coming at her. So these kind of little incidents wouldn't event her.

_GO, Sakura! Forget about them, forget about them. _The pinkette hit the side of her cheeks slightly with her palms to get herself ready for the day. Though, despite how much she wants to forget them, she cannot. Her heart will never let her.

She can never forget them.

Deciding to get her mind off, she head towards the shower hoping it would wash all her stress away. Bad luck today, there is no warm water, the freeze liquid runs down her body as she turned on the faucet making her mind completely awake. Not within 5 minutes, she's already out of shower.

Sakura rapidly changed into her uniform and grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast and bread for lunch before heading off to school.

As she walks down the street, she sighed internally thinking what will happen today or in the near future. But her optimistic personality gets her mind off those unpleasant thinking immediately.

_Everything will be alright. _She trusts herself that she will overcome everything.

The first step she gets into the school, she could already feel the uneasy tension around her. All eyes were focused on the girl after she steps in. From where she stands, she could hear all kinds of giggle, chuckling, and pointing at her.

"So she's the one that went against the kings."

"I heard she doesn't like hitting people."

"That pink hair, is her."

"Oh god, she's dead meat."

" Stupid, Naruto-sama, and Sasuke-sama are going to kill that bitch."

"She's done for live."

_So the rumour has already spread through the school. _She sighed heavily, thinking how popular she has become, in a negative way.

No, she's not going to be sad. She doesn't care what others think about her, Naruto and Sasuke are definitely doing something wrong and going against them should be a natural thing everyone should do. If no one is going to take the first step, she will.

As the pinkette walk towards the third floor towards her classroom, she could hear people in the hall laughing at her. She doesn't know why, but maybe is because of all kinds of rumours going on making her a school clown or something. Ignoring them is the best way to deal with problems.

Reaching her classroom, Sakura slide the door open. Just like in front of the school gate, every eye was focused on her. She hates people looking at her like that, but what can she do? She stood there for a while before remembering that the teacher hasn't given her a sit yet. Instead of asking people where the empty sits should be, she doubts anyone is going to answer her anyway, she walk towards the teacher's desk to look at the sitting chart.

She's sits near the middle back about the last to the second row. She prefers the window sit so she can look at the blue sky and feel the summer breeze but the middle back doesn't sound too bad either. As Sakura walk towards her sit, a few foot stick out intently to trip her, but she's better than that avoiding all attack aiming at her.

Upon seeing her only desk missing, she let out another heavy sigh. "Anyone know where my chair and desk went?" She asked politely.

"Why do we need that desk?" A guy with a bunch of piercing on his ears and a punky looking face said lazily. "You are going to disappear soon anyway. " He's definitely is one of the kings' followers.

"Yeah, scum. Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama doesn't even want to breath the same air as you." Fan girl A look at her scornfully.

"Bitch, there is no room for you." Fan girl B hissed annoyingly attempted to kick her but failed.

"There is no desk?" She said innocently.

"I guess that can't be help." There was a smile adorn on Sakura's face.

"I will go look for one." The pinked hair girl walks out the room quietly.

Sakura right now is trying really hard to maintain her smile, she doesn't want to get mad or upset over something like this. Even though she knows everyone is behind all this, she still wants to believe they didn't do it out of true intension. How naive is her thinking.

Going out to look for her desk, she decided, would be the best decision for now. She hates to get mad. She wants to face everything with a smile. But she knows, for her, it would not be possible. There will be a limit.

_(Sigh), the class hates me. _She thought as she head down stairs. Just when she was about to reach the second floor, the school bell ring calling everyone back to class.

_Guess I have to find my desk fast. _Sakura rushed down the stairs and thought for a second where her desk might be. Judging from this kind of situation, it would probably be in bathroom or dumpster.

After 20 minutes or so looking for her desk, she found it behind the dumpster. The dumpster will probably be her special spot from now on. The desk smells a bit but she doesn't have the time to clean it up. With a simple lift, the pinkette carried the desk and chair up back to her classroom.

Xxxxx

"Ok guys, so integral of a and b equ-" The door slide open follow by the girl who carried a huge desk and chair.

"Gomen, there was no extra desk so I went to look for one." Sakura smiled at the teacher.

"Hai, hai, now go back to your sit." She walks back towards where her sit should of be while taking a glance on the board. Math class right now.

As she set down the desk and chair, she brushes off the dust on top and sat down quietly. Now looking carefully, Naruto and Sasuke still haven't come yet. They are always late anyway, no one dares to question them. No teacher dares to punish them either.

About 1 hour after the class has already started, the door slide open and the two troublesome people walk in.

"Yo, Kakashi-teacher." Naruto said with a lollipop in his mouth.

Sasuke walks in with a blank expression as usual. Not even giving a glance at the teacher.

" Ok, ok, go back to your sit." The silver hair man rubbed the back of his temple. He isn't scare of the two like the other teachers, but he certainly doesn't want to get involve with them. This man is famous for his easy go attitude and perhaps the fastest escaper in history. Whenever he gets into trouble, before anyone knew, he's gone.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha turn their glance back into the room, doesn't even need a moment, they had already located the pink hair. They grinned as they walk towards the back.

Sakura swallow hard. Are they looking for trouble again? She let out a long sigh thinking how peaceful that one hour was before they arrived.

"I am going to sit here." The blondie walk passes the pinkette and slams his hand hard on the desk behind the girl. The poor guy immediately gets out the chair, grabbing all his stuff and additionally wipe the chair and desk clean in less than a second.

The chair towards the left, Sasuke doesn't even have to say anything, the guy, as well, immediately left, not just his sit, he left the school.

Now with the slight shift of the desk, both kings were located right behind the cherry blossom.

"Ok, class, let's continue."Kakashi continues to go over the lesson with a bunch "umm.. I don't know" or "let's skip that". Not even 5 minutes into the class, Naruto has started to doodle on his table with a knife. Sasuke was in headphones while sleeping with his hands behind the back of his head.

To Sakura's surprise, they were awfully quiet. She was actually glad they still have a sense of respect during class. After just a little longer, she immediately takes back her words.

The Uchiha, for some reason had woken up, now he needs something to entertain him. Aki was sitting next to him, with a smirk, Sasuke held out his hands.

"Marbles." Out of nowhere, Aki took out a box of glass marbles and hand it carefully to the Uchiha. Is he some kind of weapon storage?

As she sat there listening to the lesson, the pinked hair girl can feel the marbles coming. Though they were not aiming at her, they were aiming at the teacher. With mere reflexes, she caught in with her hand.

She held onto the marble with her fingers to take a closer look. This is not good. Anyone gets hit by this kind of marbles with his strength put into it will definitely bleed. It will be painful.

Sakura turned around to give the Uchiha a look that clearly says 'Stop it', but Sasuke ignored her and continue whatever he's doing.

One throw, caught.

Second , caught.

Third , caught.

Forth, missed.

The forth one hit the right side of her waist, the girl hissed slightly as she felt the object came in contact with her back. It hurts like hell, a bruise will definitely form later. Turning around to scold the bastard, she noticed Naruto has also joined the game.

Naruto looks at her with his blue eyes while chewing on his lollipop, Sasuke glared at her with a smug face that the girl wants to kick him so bad.

They both throw the marble at the same time at her.

But she caught them both in each of her hand.

"DAMMIT, STOP IT!" She exploded. Can they really not keep their hands to themselves for a little longer?

"Bitch, get lost." Sasuke look at her with darken eyes.

"No, you need to stop that." She said it again with a calmer tone, but it doesn't sound nice at all.

Irritated by her stubbornness, the Uchiha stood up and forcefully yanked her up by her collar."Don't. Talk. Back." He lifted her higher making the tips of her toes barely touching the floor.

Sasuke is a very dominant type of person; his pride would not allow her to talk back against him. She's lower than him, thus she has no right to argue back.

They maintain that position for a while. Eyes glared darkly into each other. The class watches with horror, everyone back up from the two fear to get involved. The teacher was silent, he doesn't care since he can't do much about it anyway. He takes his chance to start reading his Icha Icha paradise book.

The glaring contest went on for a couple minutes before the blondie interfered. "Pinky-chan, you shouldn't get Sasuke-bastard angry. He's hella mean when he's out of control."

With that, Sasuke let go of the pinkette so he could knee Naruto in the stomach. " Say that to yourself."

"Anyway, let's go eat something, the class is so boring." Naruto complained as he rubbed his stomach from the attack.

Sounds like a good idea to him, the Uchiha is slightly hungry since he hasn't even eaten breakfast yet. He turns to head out the door with the blondie, but not until he gives one last glare at the pinked hair girl.

From the hall, the class could hear Naruto gabbling that he wants 10 bowels of ramen.

"Are we done?" Kakashi close his beloved orange book after the fuss calm down.

"Let's finish the lesson."

Second, third, and fourth period came, but the two kings were still not back. For some parts, Sakura was slightly happy that the troublesome people are gone. But at the same time, she wants them to be here. This feeling is strange, it feels like is her responsibility to make sure they are in class. The classes soon end as the girl thought about where the two are.

She doesn't want them go look for troubles or making troubles. Stopping them from anything cruel actions, she decided, will be her goal each day now. The problem is if she can do it. The last bell rang before lunch time is here. The girl quietly got up from her sit as the other students quickly rush towards the food line. The school lunches are too expensive for her to afford, a piece of bread she got last night will do.

The girl took out the lunch from her bag and head out towards a better place to enjoy her food.

For some reason she really wants to look at the blue sky right now.

Xxxxx

I know this chapter is not as epic, but I will try to make it up next chapter. So she will be having lunch later and you will see what happens.  
Am I making Naruto and Sasuke too mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
A lot of you ask for sasusaku but I really can't let Naruto go, sorry. I want them both! I know I'm kinda greedy but I love both pairings so I am going to make it balance for a while (or forever, I don't know yet).  
As for NaruHina fans, sorry I don't really like that pairing. I just love Sakura with all.  
And for the back story, I will interpret it as we get there(I only have a little idea in my mind for now)

Violence incoming, beware.

xxxxx

Chapter 6

The sky was bright and clear upon the girl sitting alone on the grass near the back of the school. The smell of the fresh air satisfied her crave for relaxation. Sakura sat quietly on the grass as she watches the three birds chirping on the tree across. The little bird family seems enjoying themselves at their mother's presence. She smiled as she thought of herself, Naruto and Sasuke. If they didn't change would they be eating lunch together?

The girl continues to munch on her dry bread while her gaze focused on the tree. Her mind wanders off from memories to memories. She thought of her parents, her grandma, her friends, her past. Everything that's important to her. The pinked hair girl watches as the clouds started to shape into something she remembered. It's so peaceful.

_Splash_

The peaceful time last for about two minutes before a bucket of water mercilessly pours over the girl sitting on the bottom. Water dripped from her soaked clothes, and her damped pink hair. Sakura remain still, she didn't budge or yelled at whoever did it.

She continues to sat there, didn't even bother to look up. She assumed similar troubles will happen eventually, if she gets angry over every little problem, how tired would she get?

After a few more moment of sitting there, she got on her feet and started to head back to class with water dripping a trial as she walks.

Xxxxx

"Urgghhh…. I think I ate too much." Naruto held onto his stomach as he walks.

"Then why the hell did you ate 15 bowls of ramen." The Uchiha grumbled.

"Are you still mad at Pinky?" The blondie sighed at how childish his partner is acting.

"That bitch pissed me off." Sasuke was still mad at the certain _someone _from the earlier confrontation in class.

"Geezz. Anyway, I need to burn my calories off later." Naruto complain as he felt the ramen moving up and down in his stomach.

When he said he wants to burn off his calories, no one will be looking forward towards his form of entertainment/exercise.

Torture or beat someone else up is what he's saying. To them, they are the best thing to catharsis their anger or the funniest thing to do when they are bore.

The two twisted mind figures walk pass the back school gate and now ready to head to the class for their fun.

"Ahhhhh... S-SORRY. I-I will give you the money" A trembling voice was heard.

"P-Please don't hurt me." A student runs out the little alley ( AN: like a concave little place, I don't know how to explain it) in the back of the school catching the two kings' attention.

"Guess we can have some fun now." Sasuke smirked as he walks towards the dark alley. Their steps were soft, the two students in the alley barely notice them until they were merely 10 feet away.

"What the fuck you looking at?" The student, seems like a freshman, snarled at their appearance. Judging by his attitude, he's certainly a new transferred student and from a different city. Whoever is not new to this school or city definitely knows who the two are. Talking like that, everyone knew, the person will not have a good ending. Or worse, he/she might not see another ray of sunlight in their life anymore.

"You don't know who we are?" Naruto lean against the wall with his arms cross over his chest. "That will be a problem."

"J-J-J-Jirou" The second male's voice trembled as he called for his companion's name. "A-Apologize, r-r-right n-now."His hand started to shake making him drop his cigarette, sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Huhh? Senpai, what are you talking about, I think we got a second prey today." Jirou walk towards the Uchiha without any idea who he's messing with.

"Oi, bastard, acting all cool and shit," he looks up and down at Sasuke with a scornful expression, " Greet my senpai and hand out all the money you hav-" Before he could finished his sentence, his senpai ran out as fast as possible not daring to look back.

"Seems like your senpai knows who we are." Naruto grinned as he grabbed a cigarette out from his pocket. Jirou froze for a second as he spotted his senpai's horrified expression when he ran out. Never had he seem him like this. He was the first man who Jirou considered the greatest senpai and the bravest of all, but with his cowardly action towards the two just now, they are certainly dangerous.

The poor freshman's heart beat started to increase, it speed up second by second. He could feel his forehead started to sweat.

He needs to run and has to do it now.

Before he knows, his feet started to move and as soon as he was about to run for his life, a foot stick out and trip him making him fell flat on his face.

"Arghh…" He yelped when his head came in contact with the hard floor. A drip of blood rolls down his cheek.

"Maybe I should make you remember our names forever." The Uchiha put a foot over Jirou's back preventing him from crawling out. The student turned his head fearfully as he felt the Uchiha grabbed his arm.

"I will make you sorry for messing with me." With a hard pull, Jirou cried out in pain. Sasuke pulled on his arm harder and harder while his foot still on the freshman's back preventing him to move. Jirou continues to beg for forgiveness but his desperate plea only sounds pleasant in the Uchiha's ears.

_Crack._

A bone cracking sound erupted from his shoulder making the poor guy cry out heavier in painfully.

"Damn, teme, you got to let me have some fun too." The blondie bend down to pick the male up by his back collar. With a simple lift, the guy hangs limply in Naruto's hand. "Hahaha, he looks like a dead fish." Naruto laughed at his pathetic appearance.

"Oi, oi, you can't fall sleep right now? I didn't get my fun yet." The blondie stares at the boy who's barely opening his eyes. To get him to snap out from losing conscious, the Uzumaki flung the boy to the wall, hard. The moment the freshman hits the wall, he whimpered and coughed violently as he felt the agonizing pain runs down his back.

The torment goes on.

Jirou slide down the hard wall dizzily as he watches the two kings walk towards him. " You better dodge." By the time the freshman looks up, a foot kicked him hard on his abdomen. He felt the blood rushing up his lungs before he vomited a pool of blood. The blow was too intense that some of his internal organs are probably destroyed. If he's lucky enough, they might probably be just injured.

"Didn't I told you to dodge…" Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his temple. "Look what a mess you have done." The blondie went over to pick the boy up.

"A punishment for you." He yanked the crying boy up by his hair and kneed him hard on his face. Blood threatens to pour out from his broken noise. Jirou's face is now filled with blood mixed with his salty tears. A burning pain shoots up to his head the moment he landed on the floor. The amount of force cast into the attack has probably wounded his skull.

"What did you call me earlier?" Now is the Uchiha's turn to play with the toy. He put his foot over Jirou's chest. Force increase little by little. "S-S-Sorry, p-please f-f-forgive me." The freshman sobbed as he managed to talk.

The tension on his chest did not decrease; it continues to get heavier and heavier till Sasuke felt his ribcage is broken. Jirou stay still, he was in too much pain that he can barely feel anymore than there already was.

Now his breath was uneven and he's getting difficultly to breath. His lungs are fractured from the force.

Sasuke bend down to look him in his eyes, "I will forgive you." Jirou's pupil widen upon his words.

"But there is a deal." Sasuke smirked as he watches Jirou feel a sense of hope. "Lose a hand or fingers?" The Uchiha waved around the knife in front of him.

"DAMN, Sasuke-teme," Naruto walks closer after hearing his words. "That sounds pretty fun." The blondie stood next to him to watch the show go on.

"Now chose."

The boy stiffens at the question, not a question, but a threat. He wants to run, he wants to leave this city, he never wants to see these two demons ever again in his life. As he gets beat up painfully each second, he has started to wonder if they are monsters covered in human skin.

"Choose." Sasuke repeated calmly.

Without a choice, Jirou said with a trembling voice, "F-fingers." He has to choose one no matter what, if he doesn't chose he cannot imagine what kind of cruel things the twisted people in front of him would do.

Naruto laughed at his decision, "Bad choice." Sasuke certainly said fingers not finger, with the plural form, it makes a huge difference. Losing a hand, it would be much simpler than getting each of your fingers slowly cut off.

"Too bad you can't change it now." Naruto said as he puts another cigarette in his mouth.

Jirou yelled in agony when the knife runs to one of his fingers, the merciless Uchiha didn't do it fast. He sliced across slowly, enjoying every painful expression the poor boy is making.

"Your first one is done." The black hair male said with a smug looking face.

As he's ready to move onto the second one, a new presence interrupted. Sasuke felt a kick coming and avoided it before it connects with his face.

_Bam!_

A small hole and cracks formed on the ground where the pinked hair girl landed as she missed her target.

"Pinky?" The blondie seems happy at her appearance.

Sakura, however, did not look happy at all. Her hands clenched hard into a fist, she held it so hard that her fingers are dig into her palms drawing blood slowly. Her emerald eyes darken as she looks from Jirou to the two.

Naruto whistled as he saw how transparent her shirt became. It gave him a nice view of her body with the white fabric clenched tightly around her body like a second layer of skin. Water dripped down from her short pink hair. Even though her hair looks slightly messy, the locks of her hair clenched to her cheeks made her looks more erotic than ever.

"Seems like it rained for you today." The blondie joked around.

Without a word, the pinked hair female bends down to pick up the beat up student on the floor. She hangs his hand over her shoulder still not saying anything.

The Uchiha glared for a second before intervening. "Where do you think you are going?"

The pinkette did not answer but continues to walk out the dark alley.

"Che" Sasuke grumbled as he walks in front of her blocking her way out.

"I am talking to you bitch." He grabbed her hair and yanked her closer to him. Their face merely inches away.

His dark eyes bored into her green ones. "You know…" He begins softly.

"I was starting to wonder are you a girl or not. But you do have a nice face and nice body." He smirked as she looks dangerously at him.

He's teasing her.

"You can be my new toy." He said slowly towards her ear. But before he can go on, Sakura's hand grabbed the Uchiha's wrist that's holding her hair.

"NO. THANK YOU." She said darkly and gripped his wrist hard.

At first Sasuke wasn't going to go stop her as she grabbed his wrist. Just like yesterday, her small hand wouldn't cast much strength anyway. But to his surprise, the gripped tights harder and harder till the point his wrist started to hurt.

Failed to keep his hold, Sasuke loosen his hand on the girl's hair. Much to his annoyance, he even whimpered slightly at the force.

Unlike yesterday, Sakura has eaten breakfast this morning and had lunch to fulfil her one day energy. Compare to yesterday, she's much stronger. With her current state, the girl would be able to win against one of them at a time, it would be hard, but she will win. However, if two go against her at the same time, she will lose no matter what. They are stronger than normal human.

Sakura didn't let go of his wrist instead, she pushed him hard and slam him to the wall. The Uchiha was taken aback by her abnormal strength that he barely reacted to her action.

The girl looks down for a second before she lifted her eyes to meet the Uchiha's. Her expression was something Sasuke could not describe.

She looks hurt? Regret?

Whatever it is, he dislikes it.

"Please..." She sounded sad. "Please, don't do it again." Her words were directed towards Naruto and him.

There is something in her tone that made the two speechless. Despite how awfully they responded when someone tell them not to do something, this time they cannot bring themselves to refute.

Sakura let go of her hand and walked out slowly carrying Jirou carefully by his shoulder. The two reminded in the alley stiffen at her words. They did not turn to stop the girl or say anything.

They let her go.

Xxxxx

….. I think I made it too violent. Sorry if you can't stand it. I was having trouble thinking how I should do this.  
Anyway, do I have to make this story rated M because of the violence? M, I think is all sex and stuff and I not into that far.  
So I'm wondering will I get into trouble if I leave it rated T


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Kami! So many reviews XD I am so happy! Thank you guys.  
So according to you guys, I will leave it rated T and I am glad you like my story line.  
This chapter is not that much on Naruto and Sasuke, is mainly on Sakura. Sorry I will put more on the next chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 7

A week has passed since that incident. Jirou was taken to the hospital immediately after he was safe by Sakura. His injuries were worse than the pink hair girl could ever imagine. Any later, he would have lost his life. His internal organs were seriously damaged with a lot of scatter pieces of his ribcage bones in between his organs. The skull was cracked and the back of the brain was slightly bruised. Fortunate for the poor boy, his eye sight is still there but will be lost temporary for about a few months.

Luckily his finger was attached back but it will take up to 6 months to be able to use his left hand again. When Sakura arrived to the hospital with Jirou, her hands were filled with blood.

Not his but hers. The girl has clenched her hand too hard that blood was dripping furiously down her palms and into her shirt. She's cannot understand why they are doing this, she cannot bring herself to believe they were the little angels she love so much.

She sat in front of the surgery room that afternoon. It last for 8 hours, but she waited. The girl skipped her work that day. She sat there quietly wondering what she will do if Jirou died. How will she accept the fact that her best friends were torturing a person for fun?

She thought and thought, but there was no answer.

The week went on as if the incident has never happened. The next day, Sasuke and Naurto were the same. Nothing changed. They continue to bully others, but Sakura will stop it and intervene. She doesn't want anything similar to happened ever again.

But she knew, they are doing more than she knows. She cannot stop everything they are doing.

Xxxxx

Upon arriving in front of the school, Sakura yawned tiredly as she walks toward her classroom. Yesterday was hell for her, because she was absent on the day of Jirou's incident, which was almost a week ago, her boss was being a super asshole making her work double shifts for two weeks to make up the _one_ day she missed.

The poor girl was force to rush from school to her first work, then her second till midnight, and after that, she will have 20 minutes of free time before heading back towards her first one. Why does the café have to be 24 hours anyway? When she's finally done with all, it will be around 3 am until she's free to head home.

The little amount of sleep she got will not be enough to majority of normal human, but this is Sakura we are talking about.

She will manage everything.

Snapping herself out of her day dreaming, the pinkette get her ready into the school mode. " Ohayo!" She slide the door open with a smile plastered on her face. But just like every day, all the classmates ignore her. This form of response is expected anyway, she wouldn't be let down by this.

As she walk over her desk, people around her must be really bore to the point that they were making talks to mock the girl instead of minding their own businesses.

"Look what we got here, isn't it the ugly forehead that can't keep her hands to herself?"

"Hey, don't be so mean, she's just a bimbo girl that can't even afford a lunch?" The girl laughed obnoxiously.

Sakura keep her smile ignoring their insults. As she got to her desk, this time it isn't missing, it was fill with doodles addressing names and more insults written in sharpie. Doesn't seem to mind, the girl sat down and run her hand into the desk to get her workbook. This wasn't the first time she got doodles all over her desk anyway, is just a few more add onto the messy art work.

As she pulls out her math book, she sighed at its appearance. The cover was all tear off with a bunch of knife drawing marks, the inside was as a disaster as the outside. There were a lot of mockery words written on and some rude drawing on every single page. She sighed heavily at the fact that she will need to buy a new one. That will be expensive. The school does not permit students to take books home and if they are damaged, the student of course will be in charge.

If one is damaged, the other would be the same as she expected. They were all soaked wet with pages all ripped as she pull the books out. This month, she will need to be really frugal to be able to buy the books and pay the rent.

Everyone, upon seeing her pull out the useless books, laughed.

Classes went by fast and before anyone knew, it's already lunch time. The two kings still haven't arrived, teachers were very grateful and some went as dramatic as crying for the whole period while teaching.

The pink haired girl sat on her sit as she watches other having lunch. Maybe she could wait until dinner since this month's expenses were more than she had assumed. She cannot afford the food.

Deciding to take a nap, Sakura laid her head down on the desk hoping her dream could calm her rumbling stomach.

"Bimbo," she barely laid for 1 minute before a Sasuke-Naruto fan girl came over to bother her with her friends.

Not waiting for the pinkette to response, the blond hair woman grabbed a lock of Sakura's pink hair vigorously.

" What's with your ugly hair color?" She pulls on the girl's hair so she can look her in her eyes.

"Is my natural hair color." The pinkette said simply.

"Stop lying, are you freaking trying to get Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama's attention?!" Fan girl B smack her hand on the table making the classmates turned towards the fuss.

"Bitch you better dye your ugly hair, or else…." She grabbed a scissor her friend handed her. Sakura saw it coming. She does not mind people insult her or does anything to her, but her hair is different. She used to hate her hair for being so standing out and abnormal, but the year she lives with her grandma, it was the first time someone said her hair is pretty.

Her grandma is the first one to compliment her hair. She told her to treasure them.

Just before Sakura was about to stop the scissor coming at her, a girl with light brown hair did something that made Sakura's eyes widen.

She stopped them.

"What do you think you are doing?"She said angrily. For a second, Sakura was stun by her action. Is the first time since school started that someone interfered to help her.

"Fuck off bitch, is not like we are talking to you."The fan girl snarled at her.

"Aoi, stop it. " The brown hair female easily grabbed the scissor from her. "How would you like it if I cut your hair?" She asked while holding the scissor up trying to scare the girl away.

Aoi took a step back, her hair, which she consider were noble quality, could not be injured. Not even slightly.

"Fine! you two bitches watch out for it." Aoi said with an uneven tone and turned around to walk out the class as fast as she could.

_Ashino Hana_, Sakura remember she sits in the first role next to the door. Their sits are too far but still, the pinkette rarely hears her talk.

"Hello, Sakura," She smiled at her. "My name is Ashino Hana." She went down to grab Sakura's hand so they can shake.

"Hi." The pinkette replied dumbly. Her face slight reddens. This is the first time someone talks to her like this. _Am I going to make a friend?_ She cannot help it but get happy all over the situation.

"I-I…" Sakura begin awkwardly not knowing what to say. She stood suddenly and bow at Hana more awkward than she already is. "Thank you." This is perhaps the happiest day so far since she arrived in Tokyo two weeks ago.

"Haha, you don't need to be so formal and stuff." Hana laughed at her over dramatic-ness.

"Anyway, call me Hana and don't add –san or anything, it makes me sound too old." Sakura, now taking a closer look at the brown hair female, noticed that she's extremely beautiful. She has the prettiest chestnut color eyes she had ever seem. Her hair was long reaching her lower back with a scent of jasmine flower. Her skin is flawless along with her curves all in the right places.

She looks like an idol in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was still in silent doesn't know what to say, she barely notices until Hana's hand was patting her head. "Geez, what are they talking about, your hair is really pretty." The brown hair female run her hands through the pink hair.

"And smooth too." She smiled at her.

She's the second person. Sakura smiled back.

"Anyway, you haven't seen the whole school yet right? I will show you around." Hana grabbed Sakura's hand, and she show her a bunch more little buildings and rooms she hasn't seen before.

"Sakura," Hana suddenly said while they are looking at the rabbit nest they accidently found in the back of the school.

"Huh?" The pinkette smiled at the rabbit mother fondling with the baby rabbits.

" Gomen." She suddenly apologized making the girl next to her turn her focus on the brown her female.

"I can't bring myself to help you." Her voice saddens. "When Uchiha and Uzumaki is here, I just can't. I am so scare." She hugged her legs and buries her head inside. "I am such a coward."

Even so, Sakura doesn't mind. She's really happy that someone is even willing to talk to her. She understands it is really hard for anyone to stand up against the two kings. The two are just too unreasonable.

"It's ok," Sakura wrap her hands around Hana. " You are the first person who's willing to talk to me."

Their bond deepens as time went by. Hana hangs around with Sakura everyday during lunch. They share their past stories and best memories they have. They go visit Jirou once they have the time. But whenever the two kings are here, Sakura always told Hana not to talk to her. She doesn't want her to get involve if Sasuke and Naruto decide to look for troubles.

She doesn't want her to get hurt.

On a Thursday just like every day, the two kings came in late and bully others when they find the chance. Sakura stood up for them but just as always, get laughed at. Hana had lunch with her and after that they went to look at the rabbit nest and feed the bunnies veggie that Hana got from her home.

Sasuke and Naruto for some reason is more easy going than before, Sakura was really glad on that, however, that did not last long.

The pinkette doesn't have work today because both of her boss was on vacation for a few days, so she has decided to walk back home with Hana and maybe stop by the park or hospital to hang around.

When the school bell finally rung, Sakura walk over to Hana to ask if she's free afterwards. " Hana, do you want to walk back together?" She asks with a smile on.

" Sure, but I got to go to the office for a second, can you wait for about 20 minutes?" Hana started to pack her stuff.

"Ok, I will be here when you are done." She waved at Hana as she walks out the classroom.

The pink haired girl sat quietly on her desk to wait for her friend to come back. She could not help but think what they will be doing later on. Is the second time after she became friend with Hana that she has time to hang out with her outside of school.

She sat there patiently hoping she would come back as soon as possible. Thirty minutes passed, she didn't come yet.

One hour passed, she still hasn't. She waited and waited, everyone was already gone, but the pink haired girl continues to sit there as she watches the sun go down.

One hour and thirty minutes passed, when Sakura was about to go to the office to see why Hana still haven't come back yet, the door slide open.

"Bitch, Uchiha–sama is looking for you." Aki hand the phone to the girl with an evil smirked on his face.

He's definitely looking for trouble. Sakura sighed as she hold on to the phone.

There was a pause before he started. " Hey, bitch," The first line in, Sakura already want to hand back the phone, but his next words got her attention. "you better listen carefully if don't want anything fuck up to happen."

"Oi, oi, oi, teme, let me talk to Pinky too." That's obviously Naruto. " Shut up." The Uchiha told the blondie and continue, on the background, Sakura could slightly hear Naruto complaining.

"What do you want?" Sakura said it straight.

"Just want you to come over to look at how your friend is doing." Her heart dropped. Friend. _Hana._

She went silent_. Hana, Hana, Hana._ Her heart rate started to speed up. Swallow hard, Sakura found her voice back," What prove do you have she's with you?" She said as her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage.

"You don't believe me?" Sasuke is obviously smirking on the other side." If you don't come, you will find her corpse tomorrow."

In the background once again, there were a bunch of noises, but that line did went unnoticed by the pinkette. "DON'T COM-"

_Hana!_

" Under the bridge near Shinku park, if you don't come in 10 minutes, she will be fuck up."

Xxxxx

I will be really motivated if you give me feedbacks!  
I know the chapter is not that many actions, but soon there will.  
This chapter is kinda boring but is essential so I will make it up on the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Supporters! You guys are the best :D  
Sorry for the people who like Hana. She…. umm… you will see what happens….  
And yes to one your questions, you will see Naruto and Sasuke's POV here.

xxxxx

Chapter 8

" Under the bridge near Shinku park, if you don't come in 10 minutes, she will be fuck up."

The call ended.

Sakura stood there stiffened at his words. Her hand trembles barely manages to hold the phone. _What if…what if they hurt Hana? _ The thought made her heart sink. Would they be torturing Hana just like what they had done to Jirou?

No, she would not allow this to happen.

Without wasting any more time, the pinkette slam the phone on the table hard making a cracking sound.

"What the FUCK, my pho-" Aki cursed as the girl ran off towards the bridge as fast as she could. Ten minutes, he had said. Even biking there takes about 20 minutes, how does he expect her to get there without a car?

The girl did not hesitate, she ran and ran fear that they might be torturing her friend second by second. Shinku Park, she had been there a few times if she go across residential area, it would be much faster.

Without even looking at the street lights, she ran straight to the bridge in full speed.

Hana's life is more important than hers. She cannot allow them to hurt her.

Her thought was on the brown hair female the whole time, guilt started to fill her mind. Eight minutes later, Sakura arrived panting as she looks around for the sign of her friend.

Sasuke and Naruto are there standing in the middle smoking as they waited for the girl to arrive. Much to Sakura's surprise, Hana stood next to them laughing at something she couldn't hear.

"Hana." She manages to say as she panted heavily trying to calm her heart beat down.

"Oh, Sakura you really came?" Hana look at her with an amused expression.

"Are you ok?" The pink haired girl said worriedly.

"Of course, I am ok. Right? Sasuke-sama." Hana said as she hugs the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke didn't say anything or do anything to push her off.

Naruto stood by him with a grin watching the pinkette react to the situation.

Sakura as well, stood there didn't say anything, she stood there and just watch.

A long pause, no one says anything. After a few more moments when the pinkette still haven't react, Hana sighed in annoyance and walks forward to look Sakura in her eyes. "Didn't you get it? Is a freaking joke!" She put her hands on her hip.

"Don't tell me you think I am really being your friend?" She poke her on the chest. "You BIMBO doesn't worth it!" She snarled at Sakura with a mockery tone.

"Going against Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama as if you are a god…." She walks around Sakura looking at her up and down with a disgusted expression while crossing her arms across her chest.

" Don't be so full of yourself, trash." She sighed at how tired it was to act as the pinkette's friend, but is finally over.

Sasuke stood there watching as well as Naruto. They want to see how she will response. They want to see her break. Sasuke hated when she always have a smile on despite how hopeless the situation seems. It pisses him off. He wants to see her beg on the floor for her life. He wants her to cry. She is the first one that never shielded a tear against them.

For Naruto, last time Sakura told them to stop while they were in the alley torturing Jirou was something he never thought would happened. He never thought he would actually stop just because she said it.

Why?

He hates the feeling it gave him. He hates when she made him feel that way.

So far, she's the longest toy they ever had and the hardest to break.

Sakura was quiet then she begin softly, "So, it's a lie?"

"Of course is a lie," She pause again.

" you know what?" Hana walk closer and closer until their faces were few inches away.

"I. Hate. You. From. The .Beginning." She said it slowly emphasizing the disdainful tone.

Sakura went quiet again. For a moment.

For a long long moment before lifting her head up.

With a big smile.

"Phew," She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I am so glad," She looks relief. "I am so glad, you are not hurt." She's truly happy Hana wasn't hurt.

"If….If you got hurt, I wouldn't know what to do…" If Hana was really injured because of her, she would hate herself forever.

The two kings watching went speechless. Why is she happy over this? Why isn't she mad that someone betrays her like this? Why isn't she crying? They just could not understand.

"A-Are you stupid?!" Hana went shock as well at her words. "Why are you freaking smiling?!" No one ever expected her to response this way.

"I was really happ-" Sakura begin but Hana slapped her, that's not what she wanted to hear. But despite so, Sakura continue, "Thank you for being my friend," there was a pause.

"Even though it was short…" Her voice got quiet. "I was really happy."

The brown hair female stood there doesn't know what to say. But she started her step and walk pass Sakura. "Don't ever talk to me again." Hana said faintly as she passed by the pinkette. Her voice uneven.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..._ The girl walks faster and faster as she felt tears threaten to pour out. She wanted her react like how normal people would react, she wanted her to get mad or cry but not like this. Her smile is always the hardest to deal with.

As Hana left, Sakura stood where she was eyes focused on the ground.

A new presence stood in front of her, "Why the fuck aren't you crying?" The Uchiha pushed her hard to the side of the bridge wall. He wants to know.

Sakura didn't response; she only looks at him in his eyes. "I hate tears. You told me not to cry when we were little."

Sasuke looks absolutely pissed at her answer, but he didn't do anything but walks off.

Naruto grinned as he walks towards her, "Pinky," He said as he unwraps a lollipop.

"You really are something." He puts the ramen taste candy in Sakura's mouth before walks off.

_It tastes funny. _That's the first thing that came to her mind.

They stood in the light area where there were no shadow cast by the bridge. They did not leave but instead the black hair male took out his phone and dialled some numbers. Sakura stood there waited for them to say something, but they didn't. Few minutes later, a group of gang looking people arrived.

There were about forty of them.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama." They all greeted the two with a bow. They were all about her age wearing uniforms obviously just got off from school. And looking carefully, some were even from her school.

They look at the pink haired girl with a smirk. "Finish that bitch off and bring her to me." Sasuke said simply before walks away.

Naruto follows but not before giving them some advice. "Try hard if you don't wanna lose." The blondie waved with one and another in his pocket without looking at them.

"Hai." They all replied together.

Sakura sighed while the group started to walk towards her. Some were cracking there knuckles to show their superior, some had lustful looks, and some were even drooling at the sight of the girl.

With one last chew on the lollipop, Sakura face them with her emerald eyes.

"Bring it on."

Xxxxx

12:00 am, a girl with pinked hair collapsed tiredly on her bed. Her eyes blurred from the over depleting of her energy.

Haruno Sakura, 1 against 40, victory.

The girl lay exhausted on her side; she's covered completely in bruises and wounds from the hours of fighting. Even thought she train with her shishou for almost 5 hours a day, she has never felt so tire before.

She won despite how many went against her at once. But if it was her shishou, the demonic female could have finish them off in less than a hour. She still has a long way to go….

Even though she received the victory for going against forty men all about twice her size, Sakura wasn't thinking about it. She was thinking about Hana.

Now thinking about it, her wounds and bruises doesn't hurt, then why are her words hurt so much?

"_I. Hate. You. From. The .Beginning."_ Hana had said. It hurts so much that they are literally tearing her up from the inside.

_Why? Why? _ The pinkette hugged her blanket and buried her face inside the warmth. She loves her so much, why do people she loves keep betraying her one after another.

As she closed her eyes, the memories of her two best friends came back, the memories of her time spending with Hana appear over and over again. These memories will be all she have left. Nothing else.

_Don't cry, Don't cry._ The girl hugged her blanket harder, but despite how much she told herself not to, a drip of tear rolled down her bruised cheek.

Xxxxx

The next morning arrived fast. So fast that the pink haired girl has still not prepared to face her ex-friends. But she got to do it sooner or later.

6:00am, her alarm clock called her up for the morning, but the girl was already up bandaging herself. Through the whole night, she wasn't be able to sleep. Whenever she did, the people she loves all walks away from her. She can't grab hold of them.

The bruises she got turned a little better but there were too much that they are almost filled in every inches of her body. They hurt, but nothing hurt more than letting Hana go.

Cuts and dry blood cover her arms and legs. The men went against her yesterday were carrying a lot of dangerous weapons, if it wasn't for the help of the weapons, Sakura could of won the fight easier.

The girl whimper as she wraps the pure bandages around her right arm, her arm bone has probably been fractured. For now, she will do some simple first aid until she gets enough money to go see the doctor.

She sighed one last time before deciding to snap herself out of depression. Being depress doesn't solve anything.

_Ok, Ok, Sakura, eat a big breakfast and everything will be alright. _Sakura told herself as she stuffed the bread inside her mouth.

Xxxxx

"Ohaiyo!" Sakura slide the door open to her classroom with a big smile just as usual.

Everyone went silent at the sight of her bandages. They were silent for a second before everyone broke out in laughter.

"AHAHAHA, that's what you get for going against the kings!"

"You deserve it, BITCH!" A guy with red hair throw his eraser at her, to his surprise, it hit the target. But Sakura didn't say anything and just keep walking towards her sit.

Different than the other days, Sasuke and Naruto were already here sitting in their sits. She didn't look at them and they didn't do anything to get her attention.

Class went by in silent, the teacher was surprise that the two kings haven't done anything throughout the entire class period. That made him more worry than if they actually did something.

Xxxxx

Third period has started but the two decided to ditch. They walk in the hall silently before they came to a stop for a cigarette.

They both didn't say a word.

Naruto lean against the wall hands in his pockets. Sasuke was near the window looking at the dim sky.

The quietness went on for a few minutes before Naruto decided to break it. "She won." His eyes focused on the clouds of smoke he made.

" That bitch." Sasuke was absolutely furious when Haji( the group leader that went against Sakura yesterday) came to tell him they were unable to retrieve the girl. That did not go well for the poor guy. The Uchiha didn't go easy on him. Haji, a few minutes after he delivered the message, ended up with broken arms and legs and was thrown on the street naked.

Sasuke and Naruto were almost one hundred percent sure the girl would lose. They were sure she would not be able to overcome the pain of getting betray by someone she loves so much.

But she did.

_FUCK._ Sasuke kick the wall hard. He could not understand why she can still smile. With all those bandages, all those situations… How did she act like nothing had happened? If it was him, he would not be able to recover so easy, or may not able to forever. Even for majority of people. But how did she?

Everything about her went against their logic.

Despite how much Sasuke doesn't want to admit it, he felt a sense of….._jealousy? _No, that won't be it, Uchiha would never be jealous of anyone.

"She's getting more interesting." Naruto grinned as his gaze shift from the ceiling to the cloudy sky. To him, Sakura is the first female who didn't throw themselves at him or Sasuke. She's the first one who didn't back off against them.

She used to take a huge part in his heart. It was gone when she left, but it started again from the time she came back, slowly, slowly.

Xxxxx

Lunch was not fun for the poor girl. Sakura was only having lunch where she use to eat, but she only got to sit down for a few minutes before a bunch of fan girls came over to her and started to insult and mock her for her stupidity. Not stupid as in learning, she's perhaps the number one student in her whole grade, but stupid for making the god as her enemy. They took her lunch, which Sakura has barely taken a second bite, and throw it in the trashcan. She sighed at their actions but didn't do anything as response. She only sat there, her eyes focus beyond the girls onto the cloudy sky.

Lunch time end just like that. The girl walks tiredly back to her classroom to prepare for the next period.

Xxxxx

"Stop flying the airplanes, Manta!" A girl shouts at the boy running around in the classroom. "It's very annoying." She slam her hands on her table frustrate that the boy wouldn't stop flying airplanes all over the place.

"What do you know, airplane is a man's romance." Manta sticks his tongue out at her before throwing the paper airplane he just made.

Unfortunately the door chose this moment to slide open and the object hit the person standing there.

Manta's face immediately went white when he saw who the person was.

"U-U-Uchiha-sama." His teeth started to shake.

Sasuke look down at the airplane then at the guy standing shakily in front of him. His certainly not in a good mood.

"Ah~Ah~, Sasuke-bastard isn't in a good mood, you are really in trouble." Naruto sighed at the guy who's about to cry.

The Uchiha took a step forward. Manta took one back.

Forward. A step back.

Sasuke's hand grabbed Manta's neck before the poor guy even noticed. He struggled but it was all in vain. He cannot stand a chance against the Uchiha.

"I-I so-so s-sorry, p-please forgive m-me." He begged as he craves for air. The Uchiha wasn't listening; he only tightens his hold and lifts the guy higher until his feet were off the ground.

"You like flying that much?" He looks at him with a callous expression."Then…." Sasuke begin to walk towards the window.

"You can fly to hell."

Hand released, and he let Manta drop.

xxxxx

Hope I made it up for the last chapter. I made Sasuke and Naruto such assholes…..  
Anyway, continue to leave me feedbacks and I will make it more interesting!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, school has started for me, and 4 APs are totally not fun.  
I don't want to find excuses but please be patient.  
Anyway, hope you remembered what happened from the last chapter.  
I know you guys want those two to be not too mean and stuff, but just a little bit more asshole….

xxxxx

Chapter 9

A gleam of pink suddenly when pass the Uchiha in full speed. Not heading towards him but towards the window.

"Hold on!" Sakura has managed to grab on to Manta's hand. Barely. Her breath uneven from the anxiety that crashed into her. The classroom is located in the third floor, if he drops from this height, he would be in serious injured or worse, he might die.

But Sakura would not allow this to happen.

She tightens her hold as much as she could fear her hand would slip. She pulled on him with all her strength but the girl struggles to get him up with her fractured arm from yesterday. It hurts, it hurts so bad that she felt like her arm was going to rip off from her.

But she would never let go.

Everyone stood by watching not daring to help. They are worry, but they cannot do anything while the two kings are present. They would get punish.

Sasuke cursed as the girl clench hard on to Manta's hand. Why is she always ruining his fun? Naruto, leaning against the board watching, a sense of…., he doesn't what kind of feeling stir inside him as he watches the girl struggles.

"Do you really think you could save him with your current state?" Sasuke said with a mockery tone.

"I..won't…I won't let go…" A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. Her palm started to sweat. Below, Manta cried as he saw how far he's from the ground.

"Go die with him if you want him that much." He stares at her but didn't do anything.

_Damn it._ Fail to keep her hands on the poor guy, Sakura cursed as she thought of the only choice left.

Fall with him.

She thrust her other hand to grab onto Manta's and hold it tight while she let her body weight fall with the gravity pull.

As Sakura falls, the whole class watches with horror, the girls scream and the guys quickly rushed to the window.

"SAKURA!" Naruto found himself screaming her name, but he doesn't know why.

Sasuke's heart drop as he saw the girl fall. He didn't scream out her name, but he took a step forward, his heart racing. Worries fill his mind. Despite what he said earlier, deep, deep inside, he does not want her to die.

He has no idea why he felt such way.

Xxxxx

_Damn it. I can't pull him._ She cursed at how weak she is. Hundred of things went through her mind , but she could not find another solution to save him.

The only way is to drop with him.

With a deep breath, she allows her to drop with him. The gravity pull was more immense with Manta's weight along. If she jumps down from third floor, the girl would certainly survive if there is only herself. But with this amount of weight add on, she know she cannot land safely.

Without hesitation, Sakura hugged Manta to secure him in the range so that the girl can help easier. Before she fell, the pinkette had observed the surroundings and made the best possible solution to help them land safer. Quickly shifting her body so her feet could reach the wall, the girl give a heavy push against the hard surface.

She's aiming for the tree that's just a little far from them.

_Yes. _Sakura brightens as felt tree is directly below them. Now the pinkette will have a better chance to land safely.

As they fall into the tree, Sakura, with one hand hug tight onto Manta and with another hand, she struggles to grab a hold of the branches.

Cracking sound erupt all over the tree.

The sharp branches slide across her skin like pieces of blades, but she annoy them and continues to aimlessly grab onto random branches. She got holds on some small ones, but they were too thin to withstand their weight.

However, thanks to the small branches, their falling velocity decreased severely. Now final stage. With a twisted of her body, Sakura shift their positions so Manta would not be on the bottom. Manta would not be able to bear the weight land on him. Sakura trusted herself, with her strong body she's confident she can handle this.

As the two landed hard on the grass, Sakura hissed in pain as she felt her back hit the ground. She didn't take a second to worry herself, when her vision clear from the sudden pain, she quickly took a look at the guy in her arms. "Manta! Are you ok?" She called out loudly as she shakes his should.

Upon seeing him only crying in her embrace, she sighed in relief.

He's ok.

In less than a minute, the whole class was out and head straight towards the two injured figure on the grass.

"Manta! Manta! Are you ok?" One of his friends rushed hurriedly to him. He was crying.

"I-I I'm ok." Manta said shakily as he continues to try to overcome the earlier shock. His sobs have stopped, but trails of tear can still be seem on his cheeks.

Sakura smile softly at him before struggling to get herself up. The class didn't help her but they all have a worry expression on. As the girl walk slowly with her wobbly legs, she heard a faint "Thank you."

That made her day.

As she continues to walk forward step by step, much to her surprise, Naruto and even Sasuke were standing there behind the class. They watch her and she straightens her back to show her injuries don't bother her at all. That's a lie, when she landed her left foot was probably fractured. She could felt the wound each step she took.

The whole class have their eyes on her as she walk towards the two kings.

"Don't do it again." She barely glances at them as she walk pass by.

Everyone went silent, their mouth dropped. Why is she talking to them this way? Does she not afraid of dying? If they want, the girl would die right here, right now. With her most vulnerable current state, she can't do anything.

However they did not seem to have any intention of hurting her right now. They were silent as she walks by.

Xxxxx

"Why the fuck was she looking at us that way?" In the back of the school, Sasuke cursed as he kicks the tree.

Class has started, Sakura was sent to the infirmary, and the two kings did not go back to class. They were thinking about what happened earlier.

"I don't like it." The blondie said with his hands in his pockets. When Sakura walked by them, she has a look that they hate. It wasn't angry, or mocking, it was more like…..sympathy? Pity? Just like the day behind the school alley.

Why does she feel pity towards them? They have everything. They have the money, the face, the power, everything that people long for. Why is she looking as if they have nothing?

"She's so fucking annoying."The Uchiha took out his phone and called his butler.

"Yes? Uchiha-sama." A voice answered.

"I need Haruno Sakura's information from my class, call me back when you have it." With that he hanged up.

"Are you going to play her to the max?" Naruto sighed as he saw his partner smirked.

"She's going to break this time."

xxxxx

_Itai!_ Sakura hissed as she walks towards her first part time. Thanks to the infirmary lady, her leg was bandaged up, but the swollenness near her ankle area was very eminent. It hurt even with a slight pressure apply on, so now she can only rely on her right leg.

After a long struggle, the pink haired girl finally arrives at the café. Her shift will be starting in 2 minutes, she got to hurry or else her boss would find another excuse to make her work double shifts.

As entered the store, her boss was standing in the entrance. The expression he has on made the girl worry.

"Shin-san?" She asks anxiously.

Shin turned to meet her in the eyes and sighed before opening his mouth."You are fired Sakura."

_Fired._

_Fired. _His words ringing painfully in her ear.

"Why?...Why am I fired," She wants to know the reason. "I-I am sorry if I was late last time, but I will work hard to make it up." She begged desperately, she needs this job.

"Please….please don't fire me." She almost trip as she walks closer towards her boss.

"Sorry, Sakura, the Uchiha enterprise brought the store." He looked away, he as well feels sad for the girl.

"I know you work hard, but…but he told me to fire you."

Sakura's eyes widen as she heard the name. She thought for a second 'Why is he doing to this extent?' but ignored it thinking he probably has his reason to hate her.

She knew the boss cannot go against his upper level, so she didn't go any farther to give him a hard time. Arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Thank you for letting me work here." She bows in gratitude before hurriedly heading off to see her second part time. She has a bad feeling about this.

As the girl rush out, Shin watched her back and sighed again. _Sorry, I have no choice._

Xxxxx

Just as she expected, she cannot work there anymore as well. Her boss apologized and said the Uchiha company brought the store an hour ago and they disallow her to work here.

Now, her second part time is also gone.

Sakura didn't argue or anything, she thanks her boss for her generosity. She never expected the two kings would interfere into her life outside of school, but now her 2 jobs are gone, what's she going to do?

With a sighed, she started to walk slowly towards her tiny apartment while thinking about finding another job around the area. Today is Friday, weekend is coming and she will have 2 days before she needs to go to school. In these two days, she will have to solve this problem or else her rent would be a problem.

She ponders through her whole way home, stopping by the park for a few minutes to look at the Sakura tree that's slowly dying. After a long walk, the pink haired girl finally reached her small home. The only place that gives her comfort.

"Hey! YOU!" Someone called out for the girl before she could turn the door knob. Sakura turned to find the apartment owner heading to her. "Huh?" She wonders what's going on.

"You can't live here anymore." The fat woman with a rainbow color dress that barely fits her said.

"W-why not?" The girl ask sadly, she thinks she knows where this is going. "I recently paid my rent." She hope the owner has made a mistake. December has just began, and she's one hundred percent sure she paid the rent for November.

"I say you can't then you can't." The woman looks annoyed. "Uchiha enterprise brought this fabulous apartment and he told me not to let you live here. So that's that." She fold her arms in front of her chest. Fabulous? Not even close. Water leaking from the ceiling, no warm water, a bunch of rats…etc. That's surely fabulous…..

"Oh, you better freaking pay for the broken windows in your room!" The owner looks absolutely pissed.

_Broken windows?! _ Sakura's eyes widen.

_Don't tell me…._ The girl quickly rushed into her apartment room and saw the pieces of shatter glasses all over the floor. The room was in complete mess. Without thinking she rushed to open the drawers where she stores her money.

_Not here._ Her heart beat started to increase. _Not here._ She pull out the rest of the drawers but there are still no sign of her savings.

The owner went up to her not caring someone had just broken into the girl's house; she only cares about the money. "You better pay me, right now, and leave immediately. I don't' want any trouble with the Uchiha."

"Five hundred." The fat lady held out her hand doesn't care how shameful she looks right now.

"F-Five hundred?! I-I…." Sakura knew owner made the payment more expensive than there should have been, but this is not her apartment, what can she do?

"I… don't have that much." She looks down on her feet. Now her jobs are gone, her home is gone, and all her savings are gone. How can she get five hundred out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Kano-san, I only have ten dollars with me." Sakura quickly bow in apologizes.

"TEN!? How the fuck do you expect me to get new windows with ten dollar?!" She snarled at the pink haired girl .

"Sorry." She cannot refute. This is all she could say.

"Get the fuck out of here," She started to yell at the poor girl. "Don't even think about taking anything. They are mine now." The obnoxious woman grab Sakura's wrist and throw her outside not before she took the only money left from the girl.

Sakura stood outside of the door, quietly watching as the fat woman goes over her stuff. She cannot do anything, but watch.

She sighed after standing there for a minute before she turns to leave. The sky is cloudy, her left foot started to hurt again, and the cold breeze blew pass the girl making her shiver as she walk slowly away from her home.

Even though it was short and the room was crappy, she has already developed affection towards the house. Despite how small it is, it makes her feel safe, it makes her feel comfort, it gives her warmth.

With one last look at the house, she turns her gaze back at the cloudy sky.

_It seems like is going to rain….._

xxxxx

Hope you like it. Yes, I promise the relationships are coming back so don't push me too hard.  
I know I will need a lot of time for school work, but I will try to take a little time each day to write some.  
Of course, reviews would definitely help, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update, but thank you reviewers!  
Through you guy's reviews, half of you wanted sasusaku and half wanted narusaku, I don't know how to response to that. But I usually write with the flow, depending on who is suitable to react I will choose who, so don't get mad if I chosen the person you don't like.

And here comes the chapter you are looking for!(or I hope it is).

xxxxx

Chapter 10

"AHHH-CHOOOO!" For the tenth time in 20 minutes, Sakura sneezed loudly as she walked down the dark street. It is colder than she remembered when she was little, maybe like everything, people, places, everything changes, even the weather.

It has gotten colder, darker, and lonelier.

After she had been kicked out the apartment and got fired from her two part time jobs two days ago, the poor girl has been walking to places she used to love when she was little. But those places weren't the same anymore. They have been taken down and made for construction purposes.

She has been walking around the city looking for jobs, but no one was willing to hire her. There is rumour saying that hiring the girl would get themselves in trouble, just by hearing the name Uchiha, no one dares to try.

The sky isn't helping her at all, it has started to rain yesterday and it still hasn't stop. And much to her frustration, thunder roars louder than ever. Unlike other girls who fear spiders, dark, or bugs, the pinkette only scare of one thing.

Thunder.

It always has been her greatest fear that she could not bring herself to overcome. With a tired look at the sky, Sakura continue march on.

Without even a penny on her, she still has to find a job soon despite how scare she is in this messed up weather. Bearing the freezing rain that soaked her shirt, the girl march slowly on the street with both hands covering her ears to prevent the sudden roaring thunder. The sky lights up by the huge cracking lightning across the sky follow by a huge roaring noise. The pink haired girl saw it coming but she just couldn't overcome her fear. She can only tighten her hold covering her ears and close her eyes as she cuddled into a ball on the street. Luckily, no one was watching.

The girl was wandering around the neighbourhood as Sunday went by; however, just like yesterday, no one hire her.

Night falls and as everyone rushed to get back to their warm home instead of staying out in the freezing weather, Sakura watches with a slight…. envy. She never considered herself unfortunate, she was really happy that she got to live with the best grandma, meet all kinds of people in Hokkaido, and….. and meet Naruto and Sasuke….

At where she stands, the girl could see the family happily enjoying their dinner inside the warm cozy house. She smiled softly. If….if her parents were alive, can she experience something like that as well?

The question will never be answer.

Sakura quietly walk back to the playground where she slept last night. Despite how small the place is, the space provided under the slide gives a protection from the rain.

Her steps were heavy as she head slowly towards her destination. She never felt so tired before, dragging her feet as she move on, her mind wander off thinking what will happen tomorrow at school.

Maybe they will declare a battle? Whatever it is, she will survive it. Backing up is never a word for her.

As she walks, the sky turned darker, the wind blow stronger, and the rain started to pour heavier soaking her into bones. The sky didn't roar but her stomach made a loud grumble begging her for food.

_Hungry._ She quietly sat down under the slide and rubbed her arms for even slight bits of warmth. The freezing weather and the rain have corporate to play with her; it's so cold that her fingers all turned purple. Her eyes gazed at the pouring sky as she continues to rub her arms. Her stomach grumbled again, but with no money, she will have to wait until she finds a job.

xxxxx

Morning came very slow for the girl. Whiling leaning against the wall of the slide, Sakura has been gazing at the sky for the whole night. Despite how much she wanted to sleep, the roaring of the thunders were giving her a hard time.

7:00am, she glanced at the clock in the park with her tired eyes. The time has finally came, she was counting sheep while covering her ears to protect her sensitivity towards lightning sounds, but it was no use.

The rain has finally stopped but the sky was still dim engulfed by the dark clouds. But as long as there are no thunders, nothing can bother her.

She felt the pain on her left foot from Friday as she stood up slowly getting ready to head towards school. The swollen part is almost gone but the bruise is still clearly blue-ish green on her pale skin. Normally, this kind of wound would have healed within a day, two at most, but with her current state, lack of nutrient is forcing her body to move onto a point she cannot with stand.

Xxxxx

"Ohaiyo." Sakura slide the door open to her classroom. She tries to smile, but it clearly didn't come out that well.

No one said anything; the classroom was silent for only a second before everyone goes back to do whatever they were doing. No one throw curses at her or give her glares, it's the first time. The incident on Friday greatly changed the way how they view the girl.

Manta tries to gather his courage to greet her back, but the presences of the two kings made him extremely nervous.

His fear gets a better of him.

Immediately after Sakura arrives at her desk, she drops tiredly into the chair. Her eye lids stay heavily above her eyes for a second before she fails to keep them up. Her mind craves for rest or else she knows her body will disobey her very soon.

Twenty minutes. She got twenty minutes before the class starts and this time will be perfect for her to take a little rest before anything happens. Sleepiness hit her immediately after she laid her head down on the table, and within a second, she has already indulged into her dream.

Xxxxx

The blondie sat on his chair with a brown hair female on his lap. They had a great time last night and the Uzumaki thought she's pretty good out of all the ones he had played with. He wouldn't mind do it do again with her tonight.

To his left, there is also a blue hair girl sitting next to the Uchiha. To say she's pretty is underestimated her, she's gorgeous. Perhaps that's why no female is approaching Sasuke right now since they knew they cannot compete against her. She's has all the right curves and big breasts to satisfy the needs of a man. Sasuke, a short temper person, doesn't like people sitting to close to him, but he doesn't mind right now since he likes to play around with females from time to time to satisfy his hormone release. He sat quietly with his headphones on without much conversation with his 'play-mate'. He doesn't like to speak unless necessary anyway.

Knowing his personality, the blue hair female take her step to show her love towards the Uchiha. She leans over, put her hand on Sasuke's board chest and kisses him in the mouth savagely wanting to claim him as hers.

The Uchiha didn't seem to care, he just went with the flow since it feels good anyway.

The door slide open, and the pink haired girl he hates appear. He went surprise for a second and pushes the flirting girl away from him broking the kiss the blue hair girl has hunger for a long time, which Sasuke didn't give a crap about.

He had never expected her to show up again. Why is she here?

Naruto smirked as he saw the girl's appearance. He knew Sakura wasn't going to give up so easily, she's not that kind of coward.

They watch as she walks into the classroom and sat slowly in her sit. She didn't take a glance at them or much around the room. Her figure shifts left and right as she walk to her desk. The girl only laid her head down immediately after she gets into her sit.

She stays in that position until the teacher arrives.

Xxxxx

"Why the fuck did she show up?" Sasuke snapped as he walks in the hall with Naruto. He couldn't think of the answer why she has this amount of courage to come back to school. Even if she might, the first reaction he expected is snap at him or get mad or have a fight.

But she didn't do anything.

Lunch time is already over, she hasn't even move from her sit. She never turned around to look at them, not even once.

"Teme, you underestimated pinky." Naruto want to laugh at his buddy's fail of plan. But he knew if he did, Sasuke might explode and go rampage or something.

So he changes his line.

"She's the first woman we acknowledged, you can't break her. "

That didn't go so well. The Uchiha's expression darkens immediately at his words. Naruto standing next to him can feel his murderous intent gotten heavier. He sighed and knew he better avoid the Uchiha for now.

He's never fun to deal with when he's angry.

Not waiting for Sasuke to explode, Naruto take his chance to sneak away for his dangerous partner.

The Uchiha stay still, he noticed the blondie got away but he's mind was too occupy by the certain pink hair. He thought if he takes away her jobs and home, she would be helpless and go back to her parents. Go back to Hokkaido.

He had read over her profile, he didn't read the full report, but he got the part that she lives alone, and has two jobs.

He hates her appearance, he hates why she has to show up again in his life. Despite how much he wants to forget his whole past, her appearance brought back all those memories.

He wants her to go away, to leave his world completely.

_Dammit. _He punches the wall with his fist making a crack where he landed his fist.

Xxxxx

"You damn bitch!" A spiky hair male with a tattoo on his neck pushed the pinkette roughly by her shoulder. "You are pretty famous for messing with our kings," He grabs her collar, "Am I not right?"

A little while ago, Sakura wasn't feeling too good so she just wanted to get a little fresh air but ended up encountering the two kings' gangs on her way.

How unfortunate.

"I am fucking talking to you!" A vein popped as the girl didn't respond.

"Get your hands off of me." The pinkette glared at the male in front of her.

"Kino, you don't have to talk to this bitch, let's just show her the price for messing with Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san." His friend next to him said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Right." Kino grinned and slammed the girl against the hard wall.

Sakura hissed when she felt the pain runs up her left foot.

This is bad. For some reason, her vision is getting blurrier second by second. She felt weak and heavy this morning but is getting worse. The pain didn't only erupt from her foot, her head started to hurt as she tries to focus at the people in front of her. She can barely make out their face.

All she knew was that she has been dragged into a small room, perhaps a storage room in the back of the school.

"Damn, this weak bitch. I don't get why Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san can't take her down." Kino cursed and throws Sakura into the room while closing the door behind him.

"Our kings are going easy on her." Friend A sighed at the girl pathetic form.

Sakura landed hard on the floor, probably scrap her elbows in the process. She lay on her side, she didn't get up, is not she doesn't want to, she just couldn't. Her body refused to obey her. From the days of lack of nutrients and warmth, it has decided to give up on her.

Her breathing gotten heavier, she couldn't hear anything but her own uneven panting.

"I said…..GET THE FUCK UP!"Kino shouted at the girl on the floor when she wasn't responding to his earlier order.

"Damn shit, did she faint?" He kicks the girl by her abdomen but she still didn't react.

"Move." His friend got a bucket of water out of nowhere and pours it on Sakura. "That's some nice ice water, how does that feel?" The orange hair male smirked as he heard her cough out the water.

"We gonna hurry and finished her up." A guy with light brown hair said casually.

"Yeah, we will, but first….." Kino examines the girl on the floor from head to toe. He looks lustfully at her transparent shirt and her pure white legs. "Let's have some fun." He grabs on Sakura's shirt without warning and pulls them apart making the buttons on her shirt break.

Sakura's eyes widen immediately at his action. Are they going to rape her? Her mind screams at her telling her to run, but her body didn't get the strength to pull her up.

She struggles and attempts to push him away, but her strength is merely the level of a helpless baby to him.

"L-Let go." She said with her weak tone.

"You need to pay for your actions." The orange hair boy grabs a hold of her wrists and pin them down on the floor.

"You got a nice body."She felt him groping her breast savagely and his other hand running down her stomach.

It feels disgusting.

She wants to kick him, to tell him to stop but it's not happening.

"Let me have some fun when you are done." The person pinning her wrists down licked his upper lips at the sight of her expose skin.

"She will break after I am done." Kino continues to grope her and she felt his tongue on her neck. His other hand went down her stomach, slowly towards her most dignity spot.

_NO. Stop. _She felt tears forming in her eyes.

_Bam!_

The door fell down with a loud noise. A tall figure filled with dark aura stood in front of the broken door. Sakura turned to look at whoever it was with her cloudy eyes but she wasn't able to make up who it was before her visions blacken.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." He said darkly as he felt anger engulfing him.

xxxxx

Thanks for reading, review me ;)  
So, is it going exciting for you? I hope it is or I will be sad.  
Who do you want to save Sakura? Naruto or Sasuke?


	11. Chapter 11

(*-`ω´- ) Thanks for all the reviews! The most I had gotten so far!  
I had made the decision in who to save Sakura , don't get mad at me though.

Thanks for all the lovely advices.  
Questions to answer:  
**krejioijiiojio**sorry about your phone, but thanks for liking my story. So I am not too sure I want to include Akatsuki, but I will probably, just probably put Itachi somewhere.  
**animefreak **don't worry Sasuke and Naruto never raped a girl before. They don't need to rape, all girls strip for them anyway. ;) Sakura got molest (not rape) when she was little and that's one of the reason she went to learn taijutsu.  
**spinoff **I can interpret Gaara somewhere too. I love Gaara as well. But sorry it's a Naruot and Sasuke fanfic so I can't let Gaara have Sakura.

xxxxx

Chapter 11

"Did you know I saw Haruno Sakura yesterday?" A blonde hair girl leans against the window while talking to her friends.

"That pink haired bitch?" The conversation caught her friend's attention.

"Yeah, she really is a bimbo." The girl started to laugh in a mockery tone. "I saw her sleep in the park yesterday. I bet her parents kicked her out or something. "

Her friend giggle along, " I saw her too on Saturday, she looks like shit under the rain." Her friend laughs louder while the imaging of the pink haired woman begging on the street appears.

"What did you say?" A male voice interrupted them while the two friends talk crap about the pink haired girl.

"What the fuck, I am not even talking t- U-Uchiha-s-sama?" The blonde girl immediately went shock and zips her mouth at the appearance of the demon king. Say anything wrong, she's definitely done. "I-I-I-" Her voice stutters while struggling to find words to apologize.

Her friend stands next by fall on the floor while shaking furiously. Tears started to form on her brown eyes.

"G-gomenasai… I-I didn't-"

"Say it again!" Sasuke slam her hard against the wall while ignoring her desperate plea.

"G-g-gome-"

"Not that! Where did you say you saw her?!"He's losing his cool, their words bother him, the name of that pink haired woman bothers him.

"I-I saw h-her s-sleeping in the park y-yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ It was raining like hell yesterday. Why didn't she go home? Why didn't she just go back to her damn parents?

A sense of …guilty hit him hard.

Did he made her homeless? What about the money he ordered his subordinate to steal (which was merely two hundred dollars)?

No, no. That's not what he wanted.

This morning he was wondering why the pinkette wasn't acting like her normal self; usually she would jump in the classroom all hyper and start greeting people. And if she saw them already there, she would give them a glare before settling down in her sit.

But this morning, there was nothing. She didn't jump in or get all high. She only looks exhausted, he didn't even think she notice them.

His mind was in a complete lost.

With an uneasy feeling, the Uchiha let go of the blonde girl who ran hurriedly away from the dangerous person.

_Why didn't she go home?_ The question hit him again. Without thinking for an assumption, Sasuke took out his phone and dialled his butler's number.

"Bring me Haurno Sakura's information right now." He said it in a tone that obviously scared everyone in the hall.

Xxxxx

_Why is he so mad? Is not like is the first time he failed anyway._ Naruto puts on his headphones while thinking about Sasuke's reaction.

_Sakura. She…._ The image of her bright smile flashed across his mind. It was fast but it was the sweetest smile he ever saw in his life.

_She's really strong. _He stopped upon her desk and touched her table where there are curses all written over the surface.

For the first time, he felt… unhappy for something like this.

Just as he was about to shake the thought off, a pink notebook sticking out of the pinkette's bag caught his attention. Without asking, of course, he took it out. Naruto smiled a little at the childish cover.

_Only she would like this kind of lame design._ The notebook was completely pink with strawberry design all over the edges. In the middle there are words written in capital that says 'New memories of Tokyo'. There are even small figures drawn on the side, but the drawing was a bit too weird for him to figure out what they are. Three strawberries holding hands?

The blondie lean against the desk and start flipping to page one.

First page. Nothing.

Second page. Nothing.

There wasn't anything written, as he flip towards the back, he started to wonder.

_Are there no memories coming back here?_ Now he thought about it, what good memories did he make for her?

On the last page there is something written, a letter to someone.

He read internally to himself.

_Dear grandma,_

_Hello grandma, did you miss me? I missed you so much. Did you see oka-san and otou-san in heaven? If you see them, please tell them I am doing fine.  
Grandma, you know I have moved into Tokyo a few months ago, please don't get mad at me. I know that's kind of impulsive, but it has always been my wish to come here once again. I am really happy I made this decision. Don't worry, I am doing fine, I found a job and a decent apartment. There is no warm water sometimes though, but I can manage it.  
I meet Naruto and Sasuke again, I was really really happy. I really am. But they changed. I don't know why but they turned to someone completely different. I want to know why. I love them as much as I love you. I want to hug them, I want to tell them I haven't forgot about them every second.  
They are being jerks sometimes, but I know something had happened to them that make them act this way.  
I will bring them back. I will no matter what.  
Anyway, I hope you are doing fine as well. I will be strong. I won't get upset easily so, grandma, please be happy too.  
One day, I will go there and see you.  
And with ka-san and tou-san, we will eat together like a family._

_Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Naruto stood there frozen. A thousand things went across his mind at once.

_Her family all died?_ He felt himself gripping the notebook hard. She was alone. She was alone all this time?

_She always wanted a family. They are all gone?_ Then what had he done? He has been messing with her for pure entertainment. He also suggested the idea to rob her house, to take away everything just to see how she would react.

The people she loves the most took away her home.

_Fuck. _He runs his hand through his messy blonde hair.

_Why is she acting so strong? _He bit his lower lips hard.

_Damn shit… that dumb girl…. _He suddenly found himself rushing out the classroom to search for _her_.

xxxxx

_Parents: deceased (7 years ago)  
Grandmother who adopted her: deceased (3 years ago)_

His eyes widen sightly. Her parents died right after she left Tokyo? The one who adopted her also died?

_Current status: live alone_

Sasuke went speechless as he continues to read onto her profile.

_Dream: To meet back her two best friends. _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She…._He felt guilty, nothing else, but guilt all over him.

_She doesn't have anyone to go to._ A stinging pain hit his heart.

_Why… why does she always have to be so annoying? _

Without thinking, he started to walk towards the classroom to see her. He has to see her right now.

He's regretting. He's regretting every action he had done towards her.

" Did you see that? I saw Class 3-1 Kino Usuke took Haruno Sakura." A student from his classroom talks to his friend while walking in the hall.

The Uchiha paused.

"I saw it too, she didn't do anything surprisingly. I thought she would flip out or something." Came a response.

"Yeah, I saw them taking her to the second floor storage room." He sighed as felt sorry for the pinkette.

"Dude, no one help her. I want to help her, but you know….." He doesn't need to finish his sentence to understand what his friend wants to say. Everyone is scare to mess with anyone who's associated with the two kings.

_Why the fuck are they taking her to the storage room? Why didn't she fight back? _ Many questions bombard him at once.

So many questions he wants to know, but not enough answers to know them all. But one thing for sure, he would not allow anyone to touch her, only he gets to mess with her.

Without thinking of the possible answer, Sasuke begin heading towards the storage room.

He found himself walking faster then he normally does.

Xxxxx

"Get your fucking hands off of her. " The Uchiha's expression darkens immediately when he saw the pink haired girl lay unconscious on the floor.

Worry is the first feeling that hit him.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Kino looks at the superior king that everyone fears. He fails to see the worry expression adorn on his face.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, right timing here. I was just about to teach this damn bitch a lesson." Kino smirked as he grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair and yanked her head up forcefully.

Anger is the second feeling he felt.

Seeing the man hovering over the woman, his woman, he suddenly wants to kill someone, to rip someone up from the inside.

"I said. GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" Everyone in the room immediately back up at his deadly words. The tone he's using is the first time they had ever heard this kind of anger in his voice.

Sasuke wants to beat the crap out of them right now, he wants them to beg, to cry for forgiveness. As he takes a step towards them, the three hurriedly backup. They can feel his killing intent as he approach them slowly.

They felt like preys trap in the beast's nest.

"I-I-I U-Uchiha-s-san" Kino now has already backup to the wall, his figure shaking continuously as he watches the king.

The room is in absolute silence except for Sasuke's footsteps echoing across the room. Just when he was about to give them a piece of his mind, Sakura's heavily coughing made him turn towards the girl immediately.

Taking a second to examine her, he tries to suppress his angry hormones.

"Fuck off." Sasuke hissed as he bends down next to Sakura's unconscious body.

Taking it as a slight hope of survival in this situation, Kino and his friends quickly run out the door, not daring to glance back.

Despite how much the Uchiha wants to torture them, to let them know not to mess with his property, he let it go. Sakura is the most important right now.

Upon seeing her unarranged clothes, Sasuke quickly took off his jacket and wrap it around her slim figure.

_She's burning. _

He panics when he felt her overly heated body temperature. Her lips were purple from the freezing ice water that was poured over her. Her wrists and arms are covered with bruises, not only from today but from the ones accumulated in the past.

This is bad, really bad, her temperature is probably over 40 degrees. If she hasn't gotten any nutrient and warmth in these past few days with such high fever, her body wouldn't be able to hold long, her life might be in danger.

Without wasting any second, the Uchiha quickly carry her out the room in bride style. Her body shivered under his arms.

As a reaction to the immediate warmth, the girl cuddles closer in his embrace.

She felt light, so light that he thought she might be blown away if he doesn't carry her tighter. Though she always acts so strong, when she's sick, she looks so fragile, so vulnerable that if he decides to do something, she will never stand a chance. But he knew he cannot bring himself to hurt her anymore.

He glance at her with a hurtful look.

_Gomen, Sakura. _ Sasuke hate himself, he hate what he had done her. Regret is something he rarely felt, but this time this feeling is inevitable. He's regretting everything he had done after meeting her again.

He held her closer towards him as he takes her back to his mansion.

Xxxxx

_Where is she?_ Naruto ran around the hall to look for any sign of the pink haired girl, but there was none.

He wanted to see her, he wants to hug her. He never knew until he read the letter; she's still the same little Sakura he knew. She never changed, but he had.

After _that_ incident, he never wants to trust anyone. In his perception of people, people are just selfish creatures who will evenly betray one another anyway. But Sasuke was different; he's someone the blondie will never fail to trust against. Sasuke will never betray him.

He had thought Sakura has changed over all those years, even if she says she missed them. He believes she has a certain intension in approaching them since Uchiha and Uzumaki enterprises are the wealthiest companies in the whole Japan. He had thought she's selfish in the inside as well, he had thought she only wants their wealth.

But he's all wrong. She still loves them even with what they had done to her.

The Uzumaki was deep in thought as he wanders around the school. Just when he was walking down the stairs, a few words caught his attention.

"Why is Uchiha-san so mad over that pink hair bitch?" Kino lights a cigarette as he lean against the wall.

_Pink hair?_ That's obvious Sakura they are talking about. Who else would have such odd hair color?

"He probably want to do her himself." His friend sighed next to him.

"But damn, she sure feels fucking good." Kino's smirked as he remembered the soft flesh under his palms.

"I would of fuck her hard if there wasn't interruption." He went on picturing the girl's moaning expression on bed.

"You sick bastard." They laughed in a mischievous tone that made people want to punch their face.

Naruto, upon hearing his words felt anger building its way through his whole body. He clenched on to the bar handle tight, so tight that a dent was slowly forming under his powerful grip.

"So," Naruto started with his usual tone as he walks down the stair to meet the damn bastards. There was a smile on his face. A dangerous smile.

"Who did you say you was having fun with?" He continues to approach them step by step.

"U-Uzumaki-san? H-Hello, good good morning." It's the first time Naruto has speak to them, and they felt proud that the king would actually talk to them in a normal conversation.

"We were talking about the Haruno bitch. We just want to give her a lesso-" Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, a heavy punch landed hard on Kino face. He was sent flying and hit the wall with a full force.

"Urgh-"He whimpers as blood rushed out his nose and the pain ran up to his brain. Kino struggles to focus back on the king with his dizzy eyes. But all he saw was his two friends lying on the floor; one has their face smashed against the wall with a blood trace line from the wall to the floor.

"U-Uzum-"

"What did you do to her?" The blondie still has his façade smile on.

"I-I We-we pour water o-on her." Tears were forming as he felt Naruto's grip tighten on his collar.

"And?"

"W-we we we…"

"SAY IT." His tone darkens.

"W-we strip her."

That's it.

Without wanting to hear any farther, Naruto grabbed his hair and threw him hard against the wall. After Kino slide back onto the floor, the blondie continue his ferocious beating until the boy was barely conscious.

How dare they touch her.

Just by imagining their filthy hands on Sakura, he's already losing control. Or just by hearing them near her can make his blood boil.

After the Uzumaki has decided he's done, he grabbed again, Kino's bloody blue hair and lifted him up so their eyes could meet.

"Where is she." Is not a question but a demand.

" U-U-Uchiha-san t-took her." He barely manages to say with his broken jaw. But he has to answer so else there will be more, more violent beating.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he knows Sasuke would not hurt her. Even though he did all those unreasonable threats towards her, he had never once hit her.

He knew Sasuke can never bring himself to hurt her.

Focusing back his gaze on the broken male, Naruto pull his closer until he can be sure that Kino is looking directly into his eyes.

"Touch her again, you will be fucking done." His blue eyes glimmer with anger.

"H-hai." Came a shaky reply.

With that, the blondie threw the boy back on the floor before taking his cell phone out and called his butler to pick him up.

He needs to make sure Sakura is alright.

Xxxxx

Continue your support :D!  
Naruto and Sasuke's back stories are coming soon so give me support to fire me up.  
I will try to put it on the next chapter or the one after next.


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
I know I took 2 weeks but please forgive me, I was busy with college apps:'(  
And thanks for the reviews, Love you guys:D  
So last chapter, Sasuke has saved Sakura and Naruto is heading back to see her.  
And now in the house….

xxxxx

Chapter 12

A dozens of maid hurriedly rush towards the door to open it for their master as the Uchiha walks in with the pinkette in his arms.

All of them were silent as Sasuke steps in carrying the girl with gentleness. The mighty Uchiha has never ever carried someone or went as far as worrying for someone. The maids watch with jealousy.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, what do we have here?" An unpleasant voice stopped him. The man, Orochimaru, walks down the stair as his eyes focus on the beautiful pink hair girl in Sasuke's arms. Orochimaru was Sasuke and Naruto's guardian, however, they, of course, didn't give a crap about him.

"None of your business." He was ready to proceed on when the man said something that pissed him off.

"Your sex toy-"

"No." Sasuke cuts him off before he could finish his sentence. For some reason, he felt anger stirred in him when Orochimaru call her his sex toy. No, she's not a whore like all those damn women who flung themselves at him. She's not that kind of person. And he will never force something like that on her against her will.

Deciding not to waste any more time with the evil bastard, he continues to march towards his room.

"Call the doctor right now." He demanded at the maid. Though he said it with his usual tone, his inside is far from normal. He's worry. He so worry that he almost trip over the rug when he walks in.

Sasuke glance at the pink haired girl in his arm while hurriedly rush towards his room. Sakura panted heavily as if she's having difficult time breathing. Her face is red and her head was almost on fire. The temperature is too much for a normal person to handle. If this wasn't the pink haired girl, normal people would have die a long ago with this kind high fever.

Quickening his steps, Sasuke kick his door open as he get to his room in the second floor. He kicked it so hard that the door almost collapse from the amount of force.

He have not notice how worry he has became.

He could not bring himself to believe how much this girl has affected him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, welcome bac-" a pause. "Who is that girl?" A shirtless blondie, at first , said in a seductive voice but change the tone immediately after she saw the girl with _his_ Sasuke-kun. She sat in a flirtatious position in his bed and straightens her back to show her over-size breasts.

Sasuke wants to yell why the fuck is she in his room, but the memory of last night quickly flashes back.

Last night, he sure had fun. For one thing, the Uchiha has too admitted she's pretty good. She's perhaps the fewer ones that could make him turn on. He doesn't mind having another round of sexual intercourse, but right now, he doesn't give a damn about her. Sakura is the priority over all.

"Get the fuck out." He ordered with a dark tone.

The blondie look at him with an incredulous face, "W-WHAT! You giving up on me for that damn bitch?!" She, of course, wants Sasuke all by herself, just like every woman. The fact that he's carry the woman has already made her want to explode, he didn't even hug her _once_ during their night activity.

"Sasuke-kun…" She begged as she gets off the bed letting the blanket slide down her silky leg showing her naked body. Her breasts bounce vigorously up and down each step she takes. Most man would immediately succumb to those soft objects, but the Uchiha's mind was too occupied by the girl in his arm that nothing matters to him right now.

"Fuck. Off. Now." How dare she call Sakura as if she's some kind of low class. She's nothing to him compare to the pink haired woman. Dare to say it again; her corpse will end up in the street in a few minute.

The blonde hair woman shiver and immediately back up at his dangerous tone, she has heard and seem the ending of the people who messed with the Uchiha before. She never want to be one of them. Quickly grabbing her clothes, she ran out not even risking to look back.

Finally, the obstacle is gone; Sasuke gently walks to his king size bed and lay the girl down as gingerly as possible.

Now taking a closer look, Sasuke bit his lips when he saw how much of a mess she's in. Her clothes were stain with blood and water was dripping down from the torn fabric. The bandages around her legs were loose, leaving them hanging at the edge of her foot. From the horrible wrapping of the first aid, he could see the swollen and infected wound from the lack of treatment.

It got to be painful.

Dammit, Is all his fault, if he hasn't take away her home….if he hasn't treat her that way, she wouldn't get all those injuries at all.

If they leave scars on her, he wouldn't know what to do, he will hate himself forever. He knows he had sworn to protect her but why? Why did he do that? What's wrong with him?

A cough broke his chain of thoughts. As he turns his focus back on the girl, he clenched his fist tight when he saw her panting heavy and struggles in bed. Without waste any more time to regret his actions, Sasuke quickly pushed the bottom to call the maid over. He needs to get her out of the wet uniform as soon as possible.

The fever has to go down soon or else her life will be in danger.

He could have done it himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to undress her. He doesn't worth touching her. He has no right after all those horrible things he had done to her.

The maid appear a few seconds after his master's call, she doesn't want to get into trouble because she's a few more second late.

"Master," She bows at the entrance of the door.

"Change her shirt." Sasuke went to his closet to grab a blue shirt and throws it at the maid. He doesn't own any woman clothes, and he could not wait for his butler to go and buy some.

"Hai." The maid quickly flung into actions at his command.

She started to undress Sakura without warning, and finally noticing that he shouldn't be here, the Uchiha head out the door and shut it quietly as he waits patiently outside.

He lean against the wall and stares silently at the ceiling.

His mind was all on that woman.

Xxxxx

"Fuck!" Naruto ran up stair immediately after he arrives at the mansion. He wants to know, to make sure Sakura is ok. Never had he wants to see someone as much as right now. On his way back home, his butler was having a life threatening hard time since _someone_ was asking him to drive as fast as possible. The poor guy went so nervous that he almost crashed into the nearest river. But the blondie only urge him to go faster.

Naruto and Sasuke live together in this mansion, or should I say castle, for a particular reason. Naruto of course loves to have a buddy around all the time, but for Sasuke, he's a pain in the ass. Even though they live together, each have their own enterprise and both companies are famous around the whole world. They have the necessary talent and intelligence to bring their own business to the top.

The blond hair male ran up the stairs in full speed and he almost crashed into a maid while turning around the corner because he couldn't control his brake.

"AH" The maid was surprise by his sudden appearance. She back up immediately and land on her rear. "U-Uzumaki-sama?"

"Wari, wari I was running a bit fast, " He bends down to give her a hand, which made the maid blush like a tomato before accepting his help.

"Where did you get this?" He asks at the sight of the school uniform.

"O-oh, Uchiha-sama asked me to change it out of a pink hair girl and told me to go buy some woman clothes." She didn't dare to look at the blondie in the eyes; it will only make her face turn redder than it already is.

"Where is she?"

"S-She in Uchiha-sama's room. " With that, Naruto ran off, heart still beating faster and faster.

Xxxxx

The room was silent with no sound expect the heavy breathing of the pinkette. Sakura lay on the bed panting as the cold sweat roll down her forehead. Her face was pale and her hands were cold. The temperature only seems to go up second by second; she looks so weak at this moment, so weak that she might die. Fear immediately consumes the Uchiha at the idea that she might leave him. That she might be gone, not for 7 years or 30 years, but forever.

_Sakura._ He found himself calling her name. He couldn't do anything but look. Only look at her with a hurt expression.

The door flung open follow by a loud blondie," Sakura!"

Naruto panted as he walks slowly towards the figure lying on the bed. "Teme, " The Uzumaki didn't turn to look at Sasuke, his eyes focus only on the pinkette.

"Is she alright?" He asks worriedly.

"Her fever is going to high." Sasuke looks away as if it's all his fault.

The blondie watches Sakura with a painfully expression when he saw how bad a condition she's in. This anxious feeling is killing him, looking at her suffering makes him hurt more than anything. Even with all the jokes they play on her, she never show this side of her. He has always thought she's alright with everything. That she can handle anything.

Luckily the doctor finally arrives to break this serious tension in the room. " Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama." The old man look at them while panting. He had run all the way here as soon as he received the call.

At the sight of the pinkette lying on the bed, he instantly knows what to do. Without a word, he hurriedly walks over towards the patient and begins the examining process.

While the procedure begins, Naruto stood there watching before turning towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." He said it with a soft but serious tone. He rarely calls him by his name; he usually uses weird negative names to address almost everyone. This certainly surprises him a little.

The two figure walks out the room and shut it quietly. They stood outside, both lean against the wall. Naruto stares at the ground while Sasuke focuses his gaze at the ceiling.

It took a long moment before the blondie begins the conversation.

"You know what happen right?" They both didn't shift their gaze at whatever they are staring at.

"Uh." That's a 'yeah' from the Uchiha.

After the long years beginning with the quiet bastard, Naruto can tell how Sasuke's feeling right now.

He felt the same way as well.

"Read this," He hands the pink notebook he has taken from Sakura's bag.

"I didn't know anything, we didn't know anything." He continues with a soft quiet tone while Sasuke went over the letter that Sakura was going to deliver to her grandma.

As the Uchiha finishes the letter, he clenches the paper tight making wrinkles at the edges. He can feel his emotion getting a better of him. He felt worse than he already is.

Why is she making him feel this way?

"What have we done…." Naruto sighed and lean his head against the wall, eyes no longer one the floor. They were focus on the light on the ceiling.

The door click open and they both immediately turn towards the doctor.

"How is she?" Sasuke ask without waiting for the man to begin.

"She…She..umm.." They can tell he is nervous to say whatever he's going to say.

"Fucking say it." He can't wait anymore.

The doctor took a deep breath before letting everything out. His expression was serious.

"Some of her internal organs are damage from the lack of nutrients lately. A few of her rib bones and her right ankle bone are broken; they are getting worse because she wasn't taking care of herself. There were a lot of wounds on her, some are infected and some are healing but they are healing very slowly because she probably hasn't rest for a while. I apply treatments on them; however, they will take some time to heal." Naruto and Sasuke listen without a word.

"And, she's currently in very weak condition. Her fever is more serious than I expected, if it goes up any higher, it will damages her brain or worse, she might die."

Sasuke dig is nails into his palm enough force to draw blood. Naruto's heart racing faster and faster.

"Please take good care of her. I can tell she hasn't been eating for more than a few days, her stomach is probably in complete hollow right now."

"What can we do?" Naruto looks at the man with an expression that made the doctor completely shock. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha are feeling worry for someone? Probably the first time in history.

" I left some medicine here, she will need to eat them 3 times a day for about a month. Change the bandages 2 times every 4 days. And most importantly, she needs to rest. Do not let her over work herself anymore. Next time, I might not save her."

The doctor bow at the two before leaving them to ponder at her serious condition.

It didn't take them long before they open the door slowly to see the pink hair girl sleeping quietly on the bed. They close the door with a soft click trying not to stir the sleeping figure.

Sakura was in a better condition than before, her heavy breathing has lessen sightly and she looks less painful than an hour ago.

Naruto walks over to open the curtains letting the light into the dim room. The sky is gray and the clouds are dark, it seems like is about to rain.

Naruto turn around to look at her, there were a lot of different emotions in his eyes. He kneels down on one leg so he can be in the same level as she is.

Memories of them when they were little suddenly flashes back. He holds her small hand in his huge one and muttered a soft apology that he has been holding for a long time.

"Gomenasai, Sakura."

Sasuke as well, swallow his pride. It is the first time he lets his pride go. She's the first one who's able to make him do this. Thinking back, Sakura was always there by their side when they were sick. She's the only one who's truly care about them.

Why hasn't he notice.

The Uchiha places his hand on the girl's forehead, he didn't say anything but his inside was feeling the same way as the blondie does.

"Forgive me."

Xxxxx

Phew, finally done...  
Next chapter, Sakura will wake up, and and…(Wait for it :))  
Oh.. maybe back story as well.  
Review please because I can't continue without your support!  
More reviews= more fire up :D


	13. Chapter 13

I know I took a LONG time, sorry guys I was really busy. I have a bunch of excuses but you probably don't wanna hear it, so let's get into the story.  
Last chapter, Naruto and Sasuke finally noticed what they had done ….. Sakura was sick and now she wakes up….

xxxxx

Chapter 13

"_Oba-chan?"_

_She pats her slightly on the head, "Sayonana, Saku-chan, be strong."_

_The old woman gives the girl a last warm smile before turning around towards the glimmering light. The little girl stretches her arms to reach for her beloved person, she stretch and stretch so hard trying to reach her, but the presence of her family was only getting further and fainting slowly until it completely disappears. _

A pair of emerald eyes cracks open slowly, the girl lay silently on the bed while thinking back at her dream.

_Oba-chan_. It has always been like this. Whenever she came across difficult situations, she always dreams of her grandma about how she would pat her head and tell her everything is ok. Be by her side during her hardest time.

For real, she hates it, she hate how pathetic she is for relying on grandma on everything. Independence is always a word she has kept in mind, but the word is only a word, it never make her felt any more independent than she had felt when she was 10. The girl detest the way she is, the more she allow herself to rely on someone, the more useless she felt.

Her hands went over and wipe off the tears forming on the corner of her eyes. _Get a grip of yourself Sakura. _The pink hair girl urges herself to stop thinking about the negatives.

Why is she crying at the first place, anyway? Was it because she missed her grandma? Or was it the wounds covering almost her entire body? She doesn't know, but is painful, both internally and physically.

After wiping all the tears from her eyes, Sakura struggles to sit up on the soft and comfortable bed. The moment she placed her arms around her side to support her, her body reacts by sending waves of painful signals screaming at her to lay back down, but she disobey like usual.

_Where am I? _Her eyes went around the luxurious room. The furniture, she could tell right away, is made out of very expensive fabrics. So does everything around the room, the carpet, the lamp , the TV, everything just looks so expensive. Guilt suddenly hits her for lying in such an expensive looking place with her filthy body. She has never thought of herself worthy to step into any fancy kind of place. And now she's even lying on the most comfortable and luxurious bed she'd ever saw.

As half of her mind went off trying to remember why she's here, the other half was so absorbed by the aesthetic designs of this room that she'd has finally give up remembering. The room is the most beautiful thing she has ever saw, she just couldn't help but admire the patterns and furniture on in this massive place.

The more she look around the more dirty and ugly she felt compare to this place.

The door open slowly and Sakura quickly snap herself out of admiration. A dark hair male with a black shirt and a sweatpants stood by the door.

"Sasuke?" The girl looks at him with a questionable expression.

The Uchiha stares at her for a moment, a long moment, even though he didn't show he was really glad she woke up. For the past two days, this god damn woman is making him so worry that he couldn't even sleep.

"Where am I?" Sakura ask him while continue looking around.

"My room." He answered simply.

The girl immediately flushes up at his response, a guilty face replace her questionable one. She is in his room, sleeping on his bed?! She couldn't help but get embarrassed at getting his bed dirty. She was sweating, which she's sure she has, and some of the blood stains on her arms and legs might have got on his mattress.

"G-gomen, I-I didn't mean to get your bed dirty….." She quickly drags herself out of this comfortable mattress not wanting to get it dirtier.

Pushing her legs forward, she struggles to get to the edge of the king size bed. As she crawls towards the peripheral part of the bed like a baby, the wound on her stomach sent a stabbing pain through her entire body.

"AH!" The clumsy girl missed her hand on the edge of the mattress and felt herself ready to hit the floor face on.

That's got to be painful. She waited for the impact to come.

But it never did.

"Baka! That's freaking dangerous!" Sasuke scolds at her in a tone she has never heard before. Ok, now he's angry, why else he wouldn't be if she's always this careless. Luckily he caught her by her arms or else, more damage will bring to her already detrimental body.

Sakura's eyes focused on him for a long moment, not knowing what to say.

"Gomen…" A soft apology came out, their eyes still lock on each other.

Shit.

Now they are too close, _way too_ close. His eyes were on her green sparkly ones not wanting to pull apart. Her pink hair was cast freely around her bare shoulder, her cheeks were slightly pink from the fever that has not been completely down yet. Her shirt…..her shirt, well his, was slipping down on the edge of her shoulder revealing too much skin for his liking.

Is the room getting hotter or what?

"Sakura!" A loud voice was heard rushing up the stair before the owner shows up in a flying speed almost breaking the door at the process.

Sasuke sighed knowing the blondie would have a lot to say.

"Are you OK? Did you feel better? Are you hungry?" Naruto spill out everything that has been bothering him since a few days ago.

"Naruto…." His name came out softly.

The blondie let out a sigh of relief when she responded to him. She still remembers who he is. He was so bother by the assumption that she might have memory lost, brain damage, or coma or….now he can finally rest in peace.

Was he worried? Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit at his reaction. "I am always alright." She gave him the best assuring smile.

Watching her cheerful expression, a wave of guilt he felt a few days ago came back, how can she smile at the people who screw up her high school life? He was hoping she would scold them or smack them at less.

Struggling to find words, he clenched his fist tight. "Ano…. Sakura….." How should he continue….

"Huh?"

"I…you…" What now?

Taking a long deep breath, he let it out. "GOMENASAI," He made a perfect ninety degree bow.

Turning to the Uchiha, "You apologize too," Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's sleeve and yanked him down which earned him a hard glare.

"Why the fuck do I have….to…" The Uchiha glance at Sakura, who was sitting on the bed with a pair of innocent eyes, which _really _bothers him.

Damn those eyes.

"Come on, teme, apologize." Naruto held onto his ninety degree bow and whispered again softly.

Sakura look at Sasuke, she was never mad to start with so she doesn't mind if he apologize or not and besides, she was kind of guilty for making a mess on his bed. _Maybe I should apologize_, she said internally.

Sasuke look at her for a long moment, he knew he's the one at fault but his pride is holding onto him again.

His gaze was averted from her eyes to the bandages on her arm, on her legs, and throughout her body.

Every bits of hurting her memories came back.

_Fuck…. _

"Gomen…." He turned his head so he wouldn't face her. It was a very soft apology but she heard it. Naruto as well, was surprise. He never thought he would actually apologize! It's probably the first time in his whole life he heard him say that word! Trying does worth it.

Sakura watched silently and smile when she saw Sasuke's ear redden.

"Yosh! You have been forgiven." She's so happy. This is just too much for her.

Cannot control herself, Sakura hops off the bed and give the two one huge choking hug. Her body cries for her to stop but her mind was too occupied by them that nothing matters anymore. She has always wanted to do this the first day she meet them back, but that never got a chance. But here comes the chance and she will full fill this wish right now.

"Naruto, Sasuke…" She buried her head between their shoulders.

She doesn't want to move, she wants to hold them forever and never let go. Her hug tightens.

The blondie froze right where he is, he never expected _this_ either. _She's so warm..._ he can feel his cheeks burning at the thought. _What should I do? Sh-Should I hug back? _He stood still while his mind battles himself at what to do.

Looking to his right, Naruto needs help as soon as possible! What is Sasuke going to do?

_TEME! HELP ME!_ He looks over at Sasuke calling for him.

No response.

He turned a bit more to make sure he can notice him. _Sasuk…...FUCK! That bastard's face is redder than mine!_

The Uchiha didn't feel the blondie sending signals because his damn mind was too focusd on the pinkette. What's wrong with him? Is not like Sakura is the first girl to hug him, hundreds or maybe thousands did, he even have sex with them! Then why does he feel so…. So heat up just by a mere hug.

After a long moment, the Uchiha was not able to control himself anymore. "That's it, " He broke the hug before his face turn to ripe human flesh. "Get back on the bed, your fever is not down." For some weird reason, his face doesn't seem as red as it was when she hugged them. That's some good control there.

_Nice! Teme._ Naruto give him a thumb up.

With a simple lift, Sasuke carry Sakura carefully and lays her on the king size mattress. Even though she didn't say anything, he could tell her body was in pain the moment she stood up and jump on them.

The pinkette wants to disobey and tell them she's fine, but her body was not listening to her at all. She lies still on the bed and tilted sideway on the pillow to look at them. A smile plaster on her face.

_Damn it!_ Naruto curse when he saw her looking at them that way, he felt his face getting warmer again.

No, no, no, he's not blushing that's what he wants to say but, who knows?

"Umm.. I-I.." He needs to get himself out or his face will turn really red.

"O-oh, Yeah, I need to participate in today's basketball tournament so…so I gotta go." He stuttered a bit at his words.

The pink hair girl looks at him for a moment before giving him a warm cheer, "Do your best." Is true that there is a basketball tournament today, but he never participates in this kind of stuff before. Even if the people beg him to play since he and Sasuke were considered the geniuses at any type of sports, he would not play.

But if Sakura wants him to win, he will win.

"Wait for my good news." He winked. " Oh, and don't worry, Sasuke-teme will stay here, so order him whenever you want." He gives them a wave before slipping out the room.

Freaking Naruto, how is he gonna deal with this now? Sasuke curse at his buddy before he sighs internally.

The room was left in a complete silence after the blondie was gone, the quietness was really getting Sakura's nerve, she opens her mouth but no words came out.

"Are you hungry?" Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to speak.

Clenching tight to the blanket, Sakura wanted to say yes, but this is just too embarrassing! How can she bother him so much? She's sleeping on his bed, wearing his clothes, and now he's going to give her food? Despite how much she wanted to say no, her body is violently responding to her intended answer. _Say no, say no!_ She battle with her inner. After a moment of struggle with her dying stomach, she finally gave up arguing, and gives a slight nod. Blanket covering half of her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Stay in bed." Sasuke walks out the room and shut the door without turning back to look at her. _I think I got him mad._ She's starting to regret answering yes to his offer. Even though he asked first, Sakura should know that the Uchiha doesn't like doing other's favours.

_Baka, baka, baka, don't get him madder Sakura!_ She told herself.

Xxxx

"Uchiha-sama, I washed t-"As she spots the Uchiha walking in the hall, the maid marches towards her master and was ready to report the task he assigned to her has finished. But too bad, the Uchiha was totally not listening, he walk passed her as if she's transparent.

"Uchiha-sam-" She tried again but was too late, he's already gone.

_Why is his face so red? _

xxxxx

_So, this is Sasuke's room….. _ Out the pure curiosity, the pink hair girl glanced around the room trying to locate any unusualness. To her surprise, nothing seems out of place; in fact it was even too normal. She was expecting some kind of boxer poster or food poster (that's what she would have in her room) but none. It looks very organized and well decorated, but something just doesn't seem right to her. Even though it just looks like a normal bedroom, she feels like the room is so…so empty. It feelings like something is missing.

And lonely perhaps.

After a minute of staying in bed, she was finally unable to lay still and got up to look around. Yes, yes, she knows it isn't right to look or touch other people's stuff, but, but the room was giving her goose bumps and a uncomfortable feeling that she wants to know why.

She got off the bed, which took a while with her injured body, and drag her feet slowly towards the clock that has caught her first attention.

_This clock….._

This clock, she remember, was the clock Sasuke used to have in his old home when they were little. She has always liked this one since it has a really pretty craved pattern around the side of the object.

She slides her finger around the design to feel the smoothness of the beauty handwork. But taking a minute to look closer at the clock, she notice that it's already broken, the time stopped at 7:10. On the exterior of the clock, there was some red substance that covers the side designs.

_Blood? _She took the clock down the shelf to have a closer look at the bloodstain and the damage on the side of the item. In between the process, the book lying below the clock fell down from the shelf.

Bending over to pick it up, Sakura hardens at the sight of the familiar book. It's not a book, is the diary Sasuke wrote on every day when he was little. He loves writing on it. He writes on it every single day sometimes even twice a day to record the details of his life.

_Don't even think about it._ The fight begins again with her inner. The unreasonable changes between her two friends, she _wants_ to know why, why they turn that way. And now the only clue that might reveal the truth is right in front of, no, she cannot let this chance go.

_Gomen Sasuke. _

She picked out the journal and start flipping through the pages to find the pieces she needs. 7/25…7/30…8/14. _8/14 20XX, the date I left Tokyo. _

It was heartbreaking to remember the day of their departure. It was so painful to leave them, for her and for the two as well. Sakura could tell Sasuke has probably shield a lot of tears while writing this page, some words were blurred and the page was completely wrinkled from the contact of liquid. 8/14 is the longest passage she saw so far.

_No, no, Sakura! Focus!_ Snapping herself out of the nogalistic memories, she can't let herself get too absorb in the diary. She needs to find the event that changed them.

Sakura continues to flip through the pages 9/10..10/2..12/25…4/24…..6/2. It stopped there. June, now she recalled, was about the time when Sasuke and Naruto stopped replying to her letters.

She stood still reading over what had happen on 6/2. Park…. Old man….. Nothing unusual. It sounds just like a normal day with nothing much happen.

Refuse to give up the research she flips the book towards the further back, maybe he would write on the back like she sometimes does.

The blank pages flashes by pages by pages making her more apprehensive as she's hitting the near end.

There it is!

It _is_ on the back. Sakura pause for a second to examine the pages. Compare to the previous written ones, this passage looks different. On the first page of this passage, there were two words written in huge letters.

DON'T FORGET 6/4 20XX

(Got idea from FA)

There were finger prints of blood all over the pages. Sakura swallow the anxious feeling stir in her before reading.

_6/3 20XX,_

_Why?_

Xxxxx

OK, so back story is coming. I will write it in third person point of view,I don't really know I to write it in Sasuke point of view, so ya. I will write Naruto's back story in as well.

Leave me feedbacks!


End file.
